


Always One Step Ahead

by Tactful_Fic_Addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactful_Fic_Addict/pseuds/Tactful_Fic_Addict
Summary: "What will I do Andromeda? This is the worst thing that could happen to us, he will be a target! Is it normal for children to see things others can't? Things that don't even exist yet!" Narcissa took a deep breath, Andromeda looked at her and said, "Draco Malfoy doesn't have a curse, he has a gift. One that will save him and others as well."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first off, I would like to say that this story was originally someone else's but the auther asn't updated in about a year so I decided to continue it myself. The only real change in the story is the paring. 
> 
> Also I am looking for a beta, since I completely suck at grammar and spelling.

It was around winter, the sky was gray and the temperature was of spring; not a rare thing around these parts of England. Narcissa Malfoy née Black was sitting on a comfortable chair reading a book with a tea cup in front of her left hand. It was about the time when Draco would want to go outside and play, he was an adventurous little boy and his mother loved watching him discover new things a two year old had never seen.  

Every so often she would turn a page from her book and when she did she would look up to find her son. This time she saw that he was sitting around the roses, thankfully Draco knew not to touch them so Narcissa wasn't worried. She looked up again after another turn of a page and saw her son still sitting near the roses, only staring at them. Narcissa felt something was wrong, mother's intuition you could say. Getting up she put her book on the circular glass table and walked over to him.  

Touching his back she tried to get her son's attention. "Draco, is something wrong dear?" Narcissa saw that his pale gray eyes were… different.  

"Flower… bad" Draco put on a sad face, almost crying on the spot.  

Narcissa looked at the roses, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "Well, if you touch the spiky parts it will be bad."  

Draco seemed to try to connect her word, tried speaking with the words he only knew. "Flower ugly, no red, fall down."  

Now it was Narcissa who tried to connect his own words, but it didn't really make sense to her, the roses were normal as any roses are. Draco was now angry, his mother looked confused and he wanted to make his point, he saw something she didn't… apparently. Narcissa knew he was trying to tell her something, but he was just two, barely a baby to her but she was happy he was showing signs of intelligence; and a talent in magic which started last week.  

"Water bad" said Draco while he pointed to the roses.  

In the end, Narcissa just dismissed what happened as weird little boy things, which Draco was not proud of but forgetting about it when given a cookie. Three days later… Narcissa was walking down the halls of the manor to the library, looking for children's books so Draco would look at the pictures. She had a good few when she looked through the window and out the garden. She saw a house elf near the roses, waving his hand around and as shaking. When he was getting up to leave, Narcissa called him.  

"Dobby" she said quietly. He appeared in a pop and was looking really guilty.  

"Yes miss" he said nervously.  

"What where you doing to the roses?"  

Dobby didn't answer for a few seconds; he suddenly threw himself on the floor and pleaded. "Please miss, don't punish Dobby, it as an accident. Dobby didn't means it! He forgot the bottles to use and he messed up!" 

Narcissa was a bit frightened with the elf, even though he was in her presence for a short amount of time but never shown anything.  

"I will not repeat my question." She said sternly.  

Dobby regained his composure and looked at the floor. "Dobby messed up the roses, he put the wrong water and the roses died. I got new ones and replaced. Don't punish Dobby" He hid himself from his mistress.  

Narcissa never liked house elves, but didn't dislike them either but she did often use their services. Looking at him she felt a shiver through her spine; she quickly dismissed him and power walked to the roses in question. 

 _"_ _Flower_ _bad_ _…_ _flower_ _ugly_ _, no red,_ _fall_ _down_ _…_ _water_ _bad_ _"_  

Opening the doors she repeated the words Draco had told her three days prior in her head. Again, a chill crawled around her. She entered the garden and headed straight for the roses, she saw the newly magically planted ones. Looking around she saw the old ones lying about a foot from where she was. She knew Dobby must have left them there when she called for him. Taking a single rose she saw that it was dried up, brown, ugly and fallen… due to wrong watering or potion. She remembered Draco's words once more; she tried to reassure herself many times that Draco probably saw what Dobby did and tried not to question the logical part of her, and had forgotten the incident, until next morning.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa got up early in the morning to eat her breakfast in the family dining room, memories of the day before flashed but she just ignored them. Her husband had left for an important meeting in the ministry with intention of getting to be the Minister's right hand man, but even Narcissa knew that her husband isn't to be trusted. She surprisingly saw Draco up and about with a fellow house elf who was in charge of taking care of him when she wasn't available. While eating their breakfast, Draco was starting to stare at his mother ever so often; it was a curious stare that Narcissa had seen many times before on his face. She felt a bit of fear, his eyes reminded her of Lucius when he was suspicious of her.  

"What are you looking at, Draco?"  

"Grey." He said as though he was stating the obvious.  

"Grey what?" asked Narcissa while taking a bite of her porridge.  

"You" said Draco a bit uncertainly and a confused face. "Mommy scared?"  

Narcissa tensed everywhere; she knew fear and scare were practically the same in her books. Did she really show off emotion that even her two year old could see? Now she was definitely afraid… but she didn't now of what exactly.  

Draco then started to look confident and nodded happily. "Mommy grey." He said, now certain and continued on eating his toast.  

Narcissa looked down at her plate, not knowing what to do or say about another weird statement from Draco. She then decided to ask fellow pureblood friends who have children about this; surely it must be normal.  

000000000000  

Later that evening, Draco started to cry. When his mother asked him what had happened he started mentioning his father and how mad he was, that he was scary. Narcissa told him that Lucius wasn't in the manor at the time. Draco looked around and eventually stopped crying after he was told that if he saw someone mad that it just meant something didn't go according to their plan and wanted to take it all out. Draco sat there quietly and hugged his mother right before grabbing a nearby book and looking at the pictures. 

A pop was heard in the room and Lucius appeared with an angered look in his eyes. He stormed up to his wife and told her all about how the minister not wanting him at the moment because of who knows what.  

Interrupting her husband, Narcissa put a hand in front of him and said, "Draco is in the room."  

The young boy himself was clutching his book, until a few minutes of silence passed and he smiled. "Red gone dada." Said Draco happily and Lucius just messed up his hair a bit making the kid laugh, ignoring what his son had said he was focusing on how Draco said dada a.k.a himself.  

Narcissa, who was watching and hearing everything, silently tried to understand what had happened. She left the room in order to attend an evening tea she had with other pureblood wives. She spent the time asking for the behavior their children, but wasn't close to finding out anything. She started mentioning that Draco talked a lot about colors and random objects, seeing things that no one else could see. They told her not to worry, that maybe it had to do with Draco already having signs of magic. But they weren't sure themselves since their children haven't had any magical encounters so far. Narcissa calmed down a bit after that.  

Over the next few months Narcissa had notice that Draco had these little incidents even more frequently, she didn't tell her husband because she didn't even know what to say. She started to observe Draco a bit more closely, never letting him out of sight.  

It was until Draco turned 5 when she was taking more seriously he told. These strange events turned into "sightings" as she gathered from what she heard. She told him never to mention any of this to his father, ever, and he of course obeyed. Now, Narcissa Malfoy wasn't dumb, she had many theories going through her mind but could never end up with one solution since Draco started these things at a very young age. Now she began to observe carefully the strange things Draco would do, like the time he would cry for someone he never met, when he stared associating color to people, when he would avoid objects that were accidentally going his way, she had seen all of it.  

 _Now_ , she thought, _was the time to act_.  

He may be 5 now, but she won't wait until he is older and figure out she was too late. The only problem was, where and who should she look for. Lucius was out of the question since he had a much darker business to take care of, her fellow friend would probably gossip every detail and add even more, Bellatrix wasn't an option… Azkaban was just too far away. There is only one person who might possibly help her, though she wasn't really convinced she would even accept seeing her.  

She decided to write a letter, asking if it was okay to meet up and that it was an emergency, it was simple, straight to the point and was sent immediately. She received a response later from that time; the reply was a one worded letter, _okay_. She was also sent a picture of the front door of the house they needed to go. Narcissa got Draco and herself ready to apparate, telling her husband that they were visiting a… friend. Feeling the familiar pull, both she and he son left.  

0000000000000000000000000000000000000  

Andromeda almost couldn't believe something like this would happen, she though she would never see any trace of her family ever again. She read the note over and over many times, heart stopping every time she saw that name, Narcissa. She hadn't seen her sister (if she could call her that anyway) in years, it was after Andromeda chosen her husband when she was practically kicked out from her family. She never wanted any part of them and there pureblood ways and they never wanted any part of her, that's why she was so confused when she received a letter from her youngest sister.   

She didn't know if to accept or not, but it was an emergency and she could tell it was truly Narcissa's doing, it was something called sister's intuition. But even so, Andromeda couldn't imagine what kind of emergency would have Narcissa running to her doorstep or even contact her. Curiosity got the better of her and sent a quick okay, before she could change her mind. Luckily her husband was out today and they were on vacation so Narcissa wouldn't find out where her house (an Order of the Phoenix safe house) was located.  

She decided to tidy up a bit since her 12 year old daughter was a messy person. Soon, she heard a knock on the door, it was time. Opening the door, she still couldn't believe it. There she was, not looking a day over twenty; she also noticed a young boy holding her hand and with a black colored attire like any pureblood.  

"Andromeda" Nodded Narcissa.  

Doing the same, Andromeda greeted her as well, "Narcissa… and company, please… come in."  

Both sisters were a bit awkward and yet showed no emotion, Narcissa noticed that she looked an awful lot like Bellatrix than her. Walking in, Narcissa felt a chill. Remembering that Andromeda married that dreadful mudblood and hoped that he wasn't anywhere near this place.  

"This is my son, Draco."  

"I didn't know you had a son."  

Narcissa saw a young girl peeking from behind Andromeda. "And I didn't know you had a daughter." 

Silence consumed them both and even five year old Draco could feel the tension.  

"Her name is Nymphadora." The blonde witch noticed a look of dislike coming from the girl in question. "Dora, this is your aunt Narcissa; my sister… and her son, Draco."  

The girl just nodded at them, not saying anything at all.  

"I know this may seem a little off, but there is something important I must discuss with you, Andromeda."  

"Of course, Dora, why don't you and Draco go in to the living room and play with him, your aunt and I are going to… talk."  

Her daughter went off with her cousin, fully aware of the danger this kind of family possessed since her mother rarely, but had, spoken of them. Both Narcissa and Andromeda sat down, there were two cups of tea but both of them never made a move toward it. Speaking quietly so the children wouldn't be able to hear them, Andromeda leaned a bit forward.  

"I don't know what you are playing at Narcissa, nor do I have an idea on what could be so important that you are even willing to see me. Come out with it, get straight to the point."  

"It's Draco." Both women looked at the young boy, one with curiosity and another with worry. "I know we practically erased you from the family, and I still stand by it I'll admit. We may not be as fond with each other as we were younger. I will probably never accept your actions and decisions… and you know this well." Andromeda just nodded, a little disturbed, but she fully understood. "But not even you abandoning us with a mud-­ a man of sorts will change the fact that I will do anything to protect my Draco. I might not change my views at all, but I will forever be grateful if you help me save my son."  

Andromeda was shocked; it looked like family really did matter to her sister, even if everyone else but her son was an exception. This was probably the only opportunity she had to actually have a sister she would be willing to help.  

"It depends, sister. I must ask you some simple questions to verify this situation; you don't mind taking a sip of veritaserum." She looked at the tea cup, telling Narcissa what must be done. Both sisters took a sip from their respectful cup, to keep the odds even. "Now, Narcissa are your intentions all for Draco's, your son´s, well being."  

"Yes."  

"Are you willing to do anything for your son, even defying your husband?"  

"Yes."  

"If the Dark Lord does rise once again, will you still do anything in your power to save Draco, even defy one of the most powerful wizards of all time?"  

"…Yes."  

"Is this in any way going to hurt me or my family?" 

"Not if I obliviate you after this, I think it is quite rational I do so."  

"I agree, the potion would last enough for this conversation, so please, start explaining."  

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa started to tell her sister everything, from the incident with the rose to the purple incident from last week.  

"I have had many theories but I didn't feel safe doing anything around Lucius, not with this whole Death Eater business going about. I had heard from the grapevine that you knew someone who was… special and that was good enough for me."  

"Yes, my daughter... she is more than special; she has a wonderful ability that would make anyone proud. What your son has is something I've read about a lot. You see, when I found out Nymphadora was a metamorphmagus right after her birth I took the liberty to find out all I could about wizards and witches who have special abilities. According to my knowledge you son is a seer­-"  

"A seer? Like that Trelawney lady? My son isn't as pathetic as that!"  

"Narcissa! I will have you know that she is a respectable woman, sure her inner eye isn't as strong as others but she has proven to be a good seer. Anyway, you son seems to have a strong inner eye, if I'm not wrong I will say that he is as well an aura reader."  

"No, a seer maybe but an aura reader as well? I have never heard of it."  

"Yes, it is a rare situation but all the facts point to it. I would suggest sorting everything out with the boy soon."  

"What will I do Andromeda? This is the worst thing that could happen to us, he will be a target! Is it normal for children to see things others can't? Things that don't even exist yet!"  

Narcissa took a deep breath, Andromeda looked at her and said, "Draco Malfoy doesn't have a curse, he has a gift. One that will save him and others as well."  

"How? How will he be saved? If my husband found out he could potentially use Draco as an informant for all the Death Eater things they do. My son is too young to ever be involved, what is there to do?"  

"Please calm down a bit, the children will hear you. Now, I suggest you teach your son occlumency, his abilities allow him to be a natural at legilimency but very ignorant on blocking others out. Another thing is that he seems to have these visions both by contact or no contact at all, past, present and apparently future. I know that if he conceives strongly and more frequently visions with contact then he must be taught to control that. Though I am not sure how you will do that but you must find a way."  

"Is that all? I need to start everything right away or the next moment I see him he will be off to school and away from me."  

Andromeda saw the worry in her eyes, hesitating, she began to tell her about the "Dark Days" many people with Draco´s ability had. "The Dark Days are moments where seers who get visions from contact get… complicated. It is really tragic I must say, you see, their inner eye gets weaker the more the visions are sought out. Depending on the wizard, there is a limit of visions seen until their Dark day comes. First, they get some visions that warn them. After that, they wake up seeing nothing but darkness, they become blind."  

"Blind? He will be blind! I can't have a blind child in the middle of a world with trouble."  

"That isn't the worst part, while being blind they begin to feel very sad and lonely, it doesn't matter if they have people around them. They get jealous of others who don't suffer like them, wish that they didn't have to carry their burden. It could last 30 minutes, 5 hours or maybe even a week. Usually starts at the age of 8, be prepared."  

Narcissa didn't know what else to say, her son had to go through all of this, her young boy, her Draco. She began to get distracted in her own thoughts when Andromeda's voice brought her back in to the conversation.  

" –er during his life has to at least once go through a Dark Age, which is compared to the Dark day a much longer time of blindness. From a whole month to a year, it is a horrible thing, I'll admit but if you find a way to prevent any trouble he will learn how to use this gift."  

"Again, tell me how this is a 'gift'." Narcissa was now shaking, on the verge of tears and ready to scream.  

"You tell me, how is being able to see one's emotions and future going to ever help anybody?"  

Both woman were quiet, Narcissa stood up, grabbed her wand and pointed the tip in front of her sister.  

"I really do hope you understand that you and no one else should know about this."  

Andromeda smiled, not long after both Narcissa and Draco left; leaving an obliviated Andromeda cleaning dishes and a worried Nymphadora who heard everything. From that day on, Nymphadora Tonks made a promise to herself, that when she was older she would protect her cousin. He laughed along with her and didn't seem like the corrupted people her mother told her about. Yes, she would protect him, even if he changed in to someone she wouldn't recognized he would always be the one cousin who was thrown into the world with a great responsibility. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  

When Narcissa left, she headed straight for the house of Severus Snape. During the whole trip Draco was silent, which as only when he had seen something he really didn't like. But Narcissa wasn't focusing on that for now. She was focusing on the mysterious potions master's reaction after making him swear on secrecy with the most powerful spell that could be preformed by two people and explaining the whole situation. During Narcissa's little speech, Draco (who had great skills when it came to analyze a situation for a 5 ear old) had been listening and cleared up many questions he had but to him they were just questions, not life or death situations.  

"I see this is quite an unusual situation… but I have seen stranger things." said a non­emotional Snape.  

Draco, happy to visit this family friend, was observing all the potions on a desk.  

"Please, Severus. You promised to protect him, but I don't know how you will prevent this all."  

Severus rolled his eyes, "I see you don't really trust my actions, I will protect him while he is at Hogwarts, I can do something about this 'dark days' you speak of, but I cannot prevent it from occurring."  

"What about now? Lucius will surely suspect something sooner or later." 

"I know of a potion that can weaken his ability, it's fairly simple so it wont take long to brew. I will give you the recipe so you can make it for him when needed, which is about every week or so."  

"Oh, well the thing is… I cannot give him the potion, for I will obliviate myself. I do not trust my occlumency as much as yours. If I cannot keep this secret from everyone, then I should not know at all."  

"You just want to complicate thing for me, don't you? Fine, I'll just keep an eye one him and give him his 'medicine'. But I think the boy should be told this now and not to speak of it by yourself."  

Narcissa looked at her son, she walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Draco, I want you to hear this and understand it well. I know you are probably too young to fully understand so when you are older Snape will inform you about this." Narcissa looked at Snape for confirmation, which he accepted.  

"Why are you blue?" Draco asked with childish inocence, Merlin, he's too young for this. 

"Because I am sad. Listen carefully, you have a great gift, you can see things that will happen but has not. You can see people's emotions with color and you can do much more… but this isn't regular nor something you should tell anyone but your godfather. If you have any questions, ask him but not me, I will forget of your gift and you must keep this a secret from me. Your father isn't to hear this at all, do you understand?"  

Draco nodded, but asked one single question, "Why?"  

"Because there will be people who would want to use your power without permission and you will get hurt. I am trying to protect you, be safe. When you turn 8, you might get… lost, please don't worry I will be with you always, okay?" Draco nodded again and Narcissa hugged him.  

Severus obliviated Narcissa, while she pondered over her son and his life now and in the future. Snape looked at Draco, he was on the verge of tears, sadden and confused.  

"Do not fret Draco, your mother is doing the best she can to protect you. Now, when you both leave, she will think you are weak and need a special potion for your health. This potion will only weaken your abilities, but not completely prevent them. When you enter Hogwarts, it will get harder to hide them and I will train you before hand. I am sure you may not understand this completely, so just do as I say and keep your head down." 


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy Manor was currently filled with ribbens, decorations, a food banquet and practecly anything and everything needed for a birthday party. It was absolutely wonederous and inpressive. But dispite it all Draco did not seem in the mood for the party.  

Narcissa looked with concern at her son, he hasn't smiled in days and it seems to be like he is dreading his eighth birthday. Narcissa had no idea what it could be, Draco has always been a delightful and energetic child, what could be causing this? 

"My, my, Narcissa, looks like little Draco is a bit depresed at the setting, are you sure he's not a bit touched in te head?" Said a Glusinda Parkinon voice laced with false worry 

Narcissa smiled tightly. Pureblood wives may look like perfect, educated younge ladies, but in reality they only look after fresh gossip and plan the social downfall of those thay are secretly envious of.  

"No, he is perfectly healthy just a bit tired-" 

"Are you sure? He could've inherited the dreadful Black Family Madness" interrupted Amethyst Nott. 

Narcissa gritted her teeth. These woman make such a fuss out of nothing. Before she could wipe the smile off of both of them by making some sharp (but politely hidden of course) comment about their children, she heard the Floo. She excused herself from the group of woman and, as a good hostess, went to greet her guest.  

There stood Severus elegantly spelling off the soot on his clad black robes. She gave him a rare genuine smile. He was one of the few people she was truly friends with, and she was sure she was one of his as well. 

"Narssica." He said with a nod of his head. 

"Glad you could make it Severus. I just about given up the thought of you showing up."  

"Well, don't think I will stay very long, I don't like parties, let alone an eight year old's" He sneered. 

"More like you don’t like people. If you are not going to stay may I ask why are you here." She said with amusement. It was no secret Severus detested being in a crowd full of people with nothing intelligent to say. 

"I merely wanted to give Draco his gift." He said glaring softly at her.  

"Of course, could you please speak to him as well? He hasn't been enjoying his birthday and he won't tell me anything." Draco has always been close to his Godfather, and Severus always knew how to cheer him up. Of course Severus denied ever doing such thing, it would ruin his cold, cruel image.  

"Very well, bring him to me because I refuse to enter a room full of young sticky children and the dunderheads they call their parents." 

Narcissa giggle and then turned around gracefully to fetch her son. 

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000 

 

Severus sighed as he watch Narcissa walk out. He new perfectly well why Draco was acting strangely. He was expecting the 'Dark Days' soon. Severus did tell Draco about his 'gift' when he was old enough to comprehend the importance of the situation. He also had to comfort the poor boy after he had a horrible vision, yes, the potion Draco took every week help diminish the strength of his inner eye, but every once in a while he would see something he shouldn’t know about or faint colours around people. Since he knew he couldn’t tell his parents his Godfather was the only person he could go to. 

Not that Severus minded spending time with his Godson but some of the visions were more than a bit worrisome. For instance, shortly after Draco drank his first dose of his 'medicine' Draco told him that on his way home from his aunt's house  to Prince Manor he saw something he didn't fully understand. 

When he pushed the subject he learned that Draco saw the Tonks' daughter laying on the floor of a huge and long hall surrounded by other bodies. He also saw two boys that looked exactly alike only one was on the floor an the other was crying by his side, pleading him to come back. At the age of five Draco knew what death was but he didn't know why so many were in the same place or how older and different Nymphadora looked but he still knew it was her.  

This vision trouble Severus. Ms. Tonks was an adventurous Hufflepuff currently in her fifth year and she made it clear that she wanted to fight for the light. It was times like this that Severus wished he could tell Dumbledore about all this. Obviously he knew it was a bad idea, not that he thinks Albus has any malicious intent or anything its just he would use him to have an advantage. Again not that it’s a bad thing but he would do so not minding said individual's opinion on the matter, he would manipulate him until he was moulded into the perfect soldier for his army. 

Severus knew to Dark Lord will return, and he is in favour of getting all the help they can get but forcing someone innocent to do what they don't want to do doesn’t sound any better than Voldemort Forcing Purebloods to be his troops.  

And wasn't that another problem, The Dark Lord. Once he arrives he would more than likely want to meet the next generation of Death Eaters. Every time Draco visits him or visa versa, Severus tries to open his mind a little about blood status, not a lot that Lucius would notice but enough to plant some doubt in his Godson so he wont judge people he never met before. That wont stop Lucius from presenting him to Voldemort however. 

 _"So_ _d it! I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. For now I need to continue to perfect my plan to keep Draco company and to make sure no one misses him on his Dark Days while he's at Hogwarts"_  

His musings stopped at the sight of a blond harried boy walking up to him. 

"Mother said you wished to speak to me." The boy mumbled. His head down and looking at the floor. 

Severus' face softened. "Draco...I understand you are upset and scared of what is to come, but sulking around and ignoring the world isn't going to help (Believe me, I would know)." 

Draco said nothing, but he looked up to his Godfather. 

"Its only for a few days at most then your sight will come back, there is no point in wasting your time thinking about it." 

Severus then magically made a small box appear  from the inside of his cloak and gave it to Draco. He eyed the box with curiosity and excitement. It was about the size of his hand, was covered in dark green wrapping paper and silver ribbons. The eight year old couldn’t resist the temptation and ripped open the box. He grinned, and then held up the golden snitch that was in it.  

Seeing the child's reaction, Severus smirked "Why don't you challenge your friends to see who gets it first. 

Draco thanked him excitedly and eagerly ran into the crowed of children across the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! What is this? My forth chapter? IN ONE DAY?! Well, I cant do this every day so I will continue writing since I have time. I am relatively new to the Harry Potter Universe so correct me in the ways of magic if you please.

_Draco was running and laughing through his mother's_ _gardens as his mother chased him_ _pretending to catch up with him only to slow down before she actually_ _caught_ _him. Draco giggled as he took_ _a turn_ _to the left and hid under a bench so his mu_ _mmy_ _couldn't find him. Draco heard his mm' foot steps come near and stop a few inches away from him._  

 _"Draco? Draco? Where could he be? Oh well, looks like he's gone forever. We will just have to get a new one" Narcissa said with a sigh._  

 _Draco was shocked at this, his mum didn’t really think he would leave, did she? And even if she did, she wouldn’t just forget him and get another son, right?_ _Draco_ _immediately_ _crawled out from under the bench_ _and jumped up right behind his mother._  

 _"Mum!_ _I'_ _m_ _right here! I didn’t go away! I'm here!" Draco said in a rush._  

 _"Hmm, I didn't really like this one anyway, I'_ _ll make sure L_ _ucius_ _gets me_ _one that is less...defective."_  

 _Narcissa turned so she was facing Draco_ _but_ _she wasn't looking at him. She walked forward and right through Draco l_ _ike_ _he was a ghost_ _._  

 _Draco felt a pang in his heart. His mummy couldn't se him or hear him. And worse, she didn’t want him anymore, he wasn’t right, he- he_  

 _T_ _he whole world was suddenly_ _turn_ _ing_ _into different shades of_ _grey_ _._ _The ground around him started to break, like some kind of earthquake was shaking the manor_ _and the sky was cracking like it was made of glass._  

 _But_ _it didn’t matter to D_ _raco_ _all he could think of was his mother's words._  

 _"_ _I didn't really like this one anywa_ _y."_  

 _Everything was just falling apart, leaving black nothingness in it's wake._  

 _"_ _I'_ _ll make sure L_ _ucius_ _gets me_ _one that is less...defective._ _"_  

 _Everything kept on falling_ _unti_ _l_ _nothing was left. Draco was just standing_ _there looking at were the_ _ground should be_ _. Alone. Tears ran down his_ _cheeks as he clenched his fists._  

 _"It was to be expected."_  

 _Draco looked up startled to see a full-le_ _ngth mirror right in front of him. Only the Draco in the mirror kept his head down._  

 _"If only you were born normal she would still want you. Only you weren't. You were a hopeless case from the start and_ _everyone_ _knows it." Mirror-Draco said, his voice bitter and full of hate._  

 _"N_ _-no.._ _. I- it can't..." Draco couldn't say anything every word felt like a stab in the heart._  

 _His mother didn't love him anymore._  

 _"Not just her, take a look"_  

 _Draco watched as the mirror swirled around and changed, now showing the_ _sitting-room_ _of the manor._  

 _"Severus, the_ _disgrace_ _of a boy is_ _fi_ _nally_ _gone! Narcissa and I plan to have another one actually worth while." The mirror image of his_ _father_ _said smiling._  

 _Mirror_ _-Severus snorted, "Its a_ _bout time, he was just a waste of time and space anyway, do you imagen what would happen if he_ _actually_ _grew up?"_  

 _"We would have had to give him to some_ _M_ _udblood_ _family, filth with filth."_  

 _"Or you c_ _ould_ _have just locked him up." Severus suggested. "No point of letting him have a chance to_ _embarrass_ _us any farther."_  

 _Draco shook his head and_ _s_ _obbed_ _._  

 _The image swirled around again and_ _rev_ _elled_ _Mirror-D_ _raco._  

 _"And now you stand alone, always alone, and you will die alone. All_ _because_ _you are-"_  

 _Mirror-Draco finally looked up at_ _th_ _e_ _real_ _D_ _raco, only Mirror-Draco didn't have his mercury grey eyes. He looked at him with unfocused, milk-white ones._  

 _"Defective."_  

 _Draco let_ _out_ _a cry_ _and fell to his knees._  

 _"_ _I didn't really like this one anyway_ _."_  

 _"F_ _ilth with filth._ _"_  

 _"Draco..."_  

 _"_ _No point of letting him have a chance to_ _embarrass_ _us any farther._ _"_  

 _"Draco..."_  

 _"_ _All_ _because_ _you are_ _defective."_  

 _"Draco!_ _"_  

 _"Defective!"_  

"DRACO, please wake up! Baby, it's only a dream" 

Draco awoke to the sound of his mother's frantic and panicked voice. He was still crying and held on tightly to his sheets. His mother and his father scooped him up as he cried in his mother's chest. 

 _"They are still here. They still love me."_  

But they don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please. I know I only started updating today and I know I'm not a good writer but I really want to know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sighed as he sipped his coffee. Narcissa just Flooed him at four in the morning asking for a dreamless-sleep potion. After asking just who and why they needed it she told him Draco had a nightmare he refused to speak about and that he cried bloody murder during it. After calmly explaining to the worried mother that dreamless-sleep cannot be given to children and only in extreme cases should be applied since it has very addictive properties. 

He had a hunch that this was the first sign of the Dark Days, after all he turned eight four months ago. If it really was he will ask for permission to keep Draco for a week or so, depending on how long his blindness may last.  

And so, they were here, he had convinced the Malfoys that he would use legilimency on their son so he would find out what the problem was and hopefully fix it. Obviously he wasn't going to do that, invading one's mind without permission or a valid reason is an invasion of privacy so he didn't do it, he respected people that much. 

Severus set down the tea as his little compony finished his chocolate milk. After that there was only silence. 

Severus sighed again, "Draco, you know you are going to have to tell me sometime." 

Draco's lip wobbled but he refused to cry again. It was all a nightmare. His parents loved him. But the problem was that the didn't know he was-wrong. An if they found out! They- he- 

Tears started to form in his eyes making them sting. How he hated all this, when he was little the idea of seeing the future and emotions of everyone seemed exiting and it made him feel special. But as he grew up he knew he had to keep it a secret for his safety and his family's. He also began to fear the Dark Days that wold leave him vulnerable and fragile. And his parents didn't even know, wold they be ashamed of having such a weak son like him? 

At Draco's silent thoughts passed thro his head, Severus kneeled so they were at the same height and lifted his chin so they were looking at each other's eyes. 

"Draco....you have always told me everything that troubled you and I never thought less of it. What is it that you can't tell me? I can't help you if you don't let me." He said in a reassuring voice. 

Draco blinked as the realization hit him, his Uncle Sev knew. He always knew and he still loved him. His Godfather never once made him feel unwanted or alone with the problem.  

Draco took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I, I was dreaming that I was running in the gardens with mum and I hid so she couln't fine me. When she didn't she said tha- that I went away forever." Draco took a few more deep breaths and kept on telling his dream. "I jumped out so she wold know I was there, but she could see or hear me. She said she di-didn't li-like me an-nymore and s-she will get a new s-son. After that the grand and sky were cracking and falling apart so I was in a huge black space. I-I was crying 'cuz my mum di-din't w-want me. And then a mirror was there but the Draco in there didn’t show his eyes but he said tha-at I was born this way and no one loved me." 

Severus let him have a moment to gather up his emotions, so far it does seem like a sign, but it could also be the boy's fear of abandonment because of his...'gift'. 

 _"Seems more like a curse,"_ Severus thought bitterly. _"He shouldn't be dealing with this."_  

"He showed me the sitting room where you and father were saying h-how w-w-worth-less I am," Continued Draco. "He said I will always be al-one a-and he looked up an-and his eyes were white! He c-called me defe-defective!"  

At this Draco was hysterical and Severus picked him up and gave him a hug. 

 _"Damn it_ _! Milk-White eyes are the_ _signatures_ _of the blind, if this isn't a warning I don't know what else is."_  

Severus gently stroked the child's almost white hair as said child cried his heart out. After a few minutes of rubbing his back Draco looked up to Severus, Severus could still see tears  in the edge of his eyes. 

"Draco, I will have you know that we all love you, Your mother, father and myself think the world of you. Don't you ever think otherwise, no matter what. You are no more defective than I am. You are not "Wrong" or even strange, you are a marvellous boy and you will grow up to be a powerful wizard."  

All of this was true, the magic-diminishing potion doesn't discriminate between special abilities and magic in general. This meant Draco would have a decrees in his magical core so long as he took the potion. Severus was worried it would cause problems with his accidental magic and later on in his spell work, but Draco has shown normal levels of magic his age usually has. It means even while his magic is at its worst he still is relatively powerful. So when the time comes when Draco controls his visions he would stop taking to potion and have his full power and become one of the most powerful in all of Britain. Severus Couldn't be more proud. 

"Bu-ut what if m-my mummy and d-dad find out, w-will they h-hate me?" Draco asked in a teary voice. 

"Your mother knew before I did and chose to erase her memory so she could protect you. You see, there are people in the world who can go into someone's mind and see their memories. Very few people know how to protect themselves from it so she didn't take that chance." Severus explained. 

"A-and dad?"  

Severus silently cursed in his head, _"Lucius is too bloody complicated to explain it"_  

But instead he said: "Lucius loves you as well, he never knew because he would just make everything much more...complex. You know how melodramatic he can be." 

At that Draco giggled 

Severus took Draco to his living room ad sat him on the couch right next to him.  

"Draco, as you know the Dark Days approach, this is no doubt the first warning, you need to be mentally prepared for it, but don't worry, I will be with you the whole time." 

Draco sniffed, he would trade anything so he would have to go thro this, special powers and all. 

"Also I will start to teach you legilimency and occlumency. As an aura reader you will be a natural at the former but the latter is the more important one. Occlumency will allow you protect your thoughts and memories from other people." 

Draco nodded, still not meeting his godfather's eyes. 

Severus' lips turned upwards. "...It will also give you control over all your emotions and help you think straight. And if you practise for a long time you can store all your memories so you can never forget them." 

Draco's head snapped u´to look at him with his eyes wide. "Really! I can learn to never forget!?" He asked in awe. 

Severus let out a chuckle, "Only if you work really, really hard." 

Yes, the situation was rough, but they will get thro it.  

Together. 


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa was a bit difficult to convince her to let Draco stay at Prince Manor after such a nightmare but after promising that he wold send him back if any trouble arouse  and ten minutes of arrangement, Draco was allowed to stay. 

Lucius wasn't hard to convince at all, he didn't have much time for his son awhile working at the ministry and he was pleased to know he would give Draco some lessons about magic while he was there.  

 _"Which I will give him, just not the ones he has in mind."_ Severus thought. 

Draco was currently playing with the snitch Severus gave him for his birthday, trying to catch it as it flew around the living room. He deserved a break after today's lessens, the boy is in fact a natural in legilimency but no better at blocking someone else's mind. 

 _"It's u_ _nderstandable of course, I didn't completely master occlumency_ _until_ _the_ _beginning_ _of my sixth year, and I started learning_ _occlumency_ _at the end of third year. Not to_ _mention_ _that very few people study it for their whole lives and even less fully_ _accomplish_ _it._ _"_  

And, well, Draco was only eight, children his age mostly worry about what dessert they are having. But Draco must have _some_ defences before he enters Hogwarts. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to take a sneak peak into all the first year's heads. 

 _"Especially if Harry Bloody Potter is in his year."_ Severus thought bitterly. _"Never mind_ _that, Draco must have more contact from the outside world, his current 'friends' are all_ _child_ _ren_ _of Death Eaters that would betray him once he grew older."_  

Draco was no doubt going to be sorted into Slytherin. He was extremely stubborn and ambitious, not to mention cunning. But decent Slytherins are hard to come by and making friends from the other houses will be difficult at best and will only paint a target on his back. 

Draco was intelligent and loyal, he _could_ fit into Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, but that would not only disappoint his family but also put him against Slytherin students. 

 _"Besides,"_ Severus thought as he watched Draco jump from a chair only to miss the snitch by a hair and to tumble onto the floor. _"I need him to be one of my students so I can keep a close eye on him."_  

So him being sorted into another house was not an option. 

 

000000000000000000000000000000 

 

In one of the vast halls of Hogwarts, long after curfew, walked a beautiful fifth year student. She had an adventurous spirit, a beautiful heart shaped face and a good sense of humour. But that's not all, you see, she was also a metamorphagus, a person who could change her appearance at will, without the need of a spell or potion. This girl was Nymphadora Tonks. 

Tonks calmly walked the halls of the grand castle that was a school. Not caring about any teachers or the caretaker looking for children out of bed. After all she knew the best hiding places in Hogwarts, years of sneaking out have taught her so much. 

 _"And anyway, I_ _ju_ _st_ _need_ _a walk before bed."_ Nymphadora thought with a slight smile.  

Tonks was not commonly known for thinking but at times like this she couldn't help but reflect on her life and future. 

 _"I will be an_ _aurora"_ She thought with a grin. _"And kick some D_ _eath Eater butt!"_  

She passed by a window that had semi-reflective glass.  She looked at herself and found another think to think about. She hardly changed her appearance during her everyday routine. The only thing that is constantly changing is her hair. From brown to purple, from purple to lime-green, and from lime-green to any and every colour existent.  

But today she chose a colour that was so blond it was almost white. She couldn't help but think of a young boy she met years ago.  

 _"Draco..."_  

Ever since she was a second year she has wondered about the cousin she has only seen once, and for a few minutes at that. He is a seer and an aura reader, a special ability like her. Maybe it's a family thing. Only problem is she never even had contact with him, she wasn't even sure he remembered her. She couldn't ask her mum since she has been obliviated, she couldn't just bang on their front door either. The only real shot she had to see him again was when he came to Hogwarts, but, according to Tonks' calculations, he was going to enter the year after she graduated. 

Damn. 

Tonks sighed as she continued to walk to the Hufflepuff commenroom. She has no idea how she's going to figure this out. But one thing is for sure if she ever crossed paths with him, she would do all in her power to protect him, she has a feeling he will make an impact on the world. 

 

00000000000000000000000 

 

Severus was watching in amusement as Draco stared at the television in his childhood home. That's right, they're in Spinner's End. He brought Draco here so he could keep a closer eye on him, it is much more difficult in a maze like mansion than a two story house. It would also prevent anyone from knowing where they are since no one other than Narcissa knew where the 'safe house' was. 

The house looked so much better than it was in his own childhood, with magic he made repairs and cleaned the whole thing up and down. Now it actually looked like a nice house, well at least to the people he let through the wards, to the outside eye it was just a dirty old house like the rest in Spinner's End. 

It has been two days since the first warning and Draco has had blurry vision periods of a time each, a growing sense of hearing and smell, and he even said sometimes the rooms would get darker and darker- 

Severus was interrupted by a room shacking scream. He was immediately at Draco's side, trying to find out what was wrong. 

But he had a feeling he already knew. 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

 

 

How was it that muggles made pictures move for such a long time?! And how can they make them talk!? Draco thought maybe they have some kind of portrait on the box but after each story it change completely! With different people, places and sounds! How can they do it? And without magic! His father always said muggles were filth and shouldn't have a place in the world. But the muggles he met at the park and the muggle clothes store were all so nice! Even his Uncle Sev said his father was a muggle, that's why he knows everything about the muggle world! He even has a muggle house! 

His Godfather always said that you shouldn't 'condemn' a person before you even know what they are like. Draco pushed all this out of his mind as he watched the fight between Peter Pan and some pirates. 

As he stared at the magical (in his opinion) box, he started seeing black spots growing in front of his eyes. They grew bigger and bigger trying to take up all the space. Draco knew exactly what it was. 

The Dark Days have begun. 

Of course, that didn't stop him from screaming. 

He felt two hands on his shoulders a moment latter, just as the blackness consumed his vision.  

"Draco! For heaven's sake tell me what's wrong!" He heard the voice of his godfather say. 

Draco has never felt so scared, so useless. How would he do anything with out sight? It's like someone cut off his hands. His sight was gone until who knows when- What if it never comes back- What if- 

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around him. 

"It will pass, but right now you need to be brave." The soft, soothing voice of his Godfather calmed his anxiety.  

 _"I will be with you always."_  

It was a whisper, but he still heard it. He wasn't alone. At least for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

After Sev picked him up from the floor he carried him for a few seconds and then set him down to what seems like a bed. Draco shifted his body. 

_"What now?"_  

He felt his Godfather sit next to him, then it was silent. 

"Did you know last year the Potion's lab was destroyed because I left sixth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class for ten minutes and they decided to have a contest on who could make the biggest fireball?" 

His godfather spent hours telling his stories about Hogwarts, he even told a few about his time at the school. Draco was grateful for the distraction and closed his eyes so he could pretend everything was normal and he was just imagining the stories in his head. At some point he started thinking he would never go to Hogwarts because of his 'condition', that he wouldn't get to know magic the way other people do. Don't they know just how _lucky_ they are?! To have magic and not worry about any horrible side effects! Why do _they_ have none of this and only _he_ does! It's not fair! It's not- 

"Draco! What is the problem now?" 

Right, his Godfather was here, probable the only one who actually cares what happens to him. And even then he doesn't understand having to worry about some _stupid_ visions that most likely will come true or when he will just lose his sight!  

"What's the problem?! The problem is that I have some stupid _curse_ that gives me stupid visions and see stupid colours that I don’t even WANT! And even after all that, my sight gets taken away for Merlin knows how long! Why did this have to happen to ME! There are so many Mudbloods that deserve so much WORSE-" 

"Draco Regulus Malfoy! Refrain yourself from speaking to me in such a manner this instant!" Severus snapped.  

"Why?! Are you going to leave me now?!" Draco was now screaming and shaking. He felt anger and despair fill his body. He couldn't really explain it but it was suffocating. Like he was drowning and had no hope for safety. 

He heard a sigh and a hand rested on his shoulder."Draco," The voice of his Godfather started calmly. "I know you feel scared and alone, but remember this is all just part of the Dark Days, the feelings you have right now are just the side effects. You need to have strength to not let them control you, and the bravery to fight it." 

After a lot a soothing words, more stories about what not to do in potions and two more outbursts (one of anger and the other of tears), Draco was tired enough he was falling asleep any moment now. 

"Uncle, do you think they will let me go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked in a sleepy voice. 

"Draco we've been over this, you _will_ go to Hogwarts no one will suspect a thing, I will make sure of it." Severus said with a roll of his eyes, not that Draco could see it. 

"But... won't they notice I'm gone every month sometimes even a whole week?"  

"Don't worry, Draco, I will take care of it. You just need to trust me..."  

And with that Draco was fast asleep. 

 

000000000000000000 

 

Severus carefully stood up from the bed his Godson was sleeping in. He quietly walked to the kitchen and slumped on the couch. It has been a rough day. He had expected it to be difficult, but he hadn't expected Draco's mood to change so quickly. Severus knew it was only going to get worse, right now he was a child, he didn't now much dark things, they also tend to forget bad moments fairly quickly. But it will get worse as he grows older, turning anger outbursts into full on depression.  

Severus ran a hand through his hair, he can only pray to Merlin, Mordred and Morgana that Draco's first blindness didn't last very long. 

Severus was alarmed when he heard his owl, tap on the window, asking permission to enter, He frowned as he let the owl in. He left Cassiel at Hogwarts in case there was an emergency since he was the only one who knew his address.  

He untied the letter from Cassiel's foot and motioned him to go to the window seal next to him that had a bowl of water and owl treats. The owl happily obeyed. 

Severus unrolled the letter and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short, i wanted a cliffhanger. But i updated faster with reviews. how about this, if I get 5 reviews (from different people) before 6:00pm I will post the next chapter at 6:02pm. Deal?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone ever read these notes?

Luckily for both of them the Dark Days only lasted a few hours and ended at some point Draco was asleep. 

 _"Considering it could be thirty minutes to a whole seven days, we did have a_ _relatively_ _short one. And he was a_ _sleep for the most part."_ Severus thought as he ate an early lunch with Draco. Nothing fancy, some tomato soup, lemonade and a ham and cheese sandwich.  

Really, it could have been worse. 

Although, Draco was still a bit quiet, be as much more relaxed and relieved than yesterday. 

Well, one down, a lifetime to go. 

Still, his godson wasn't his usual curios, playful self.  

The owl fluttering in window reminded his of the letter he received last night... 

 _"It could be a good idea,"_ Severus thought with a slight frown. _"But he wold have to sit through the meeting and there is no guarantee we would have time to explore later on..._ _Not to mention what every one else would think if I brought him along_ _"_  

In truth, Severus didn't care what anyone else thought or said about him, but he did have a reputation to up hold. He snuck a glance at the boy in front of him, he was picking his food and only ate a few bites of his sandwich.  

 _"...What harm could it_ _do?"_   

Making up his mind, Severus casually asked, "Draco, wold you like to come to Hogwarts with me?" 

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000 

 

Draco was enthusiastic to say the least. He explained to the boy that they would have to sit through a long and boring teacher's meeting before they could have a chance to walk around the castle. Draco readily agreed and quickly finished his breakfast as fast as he could. After collecting his cloak and making sure Draco was dressed in comfortable robes they headed towards the fireplace. 

"Alright Draco, take a handful of Floo powder and clearly say 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office'" Severus instructed him. Severus wanted to go first so is didn't appear as though a random child snuck his was to a Floo and went to the first place in mind but he couldn't risk Draco mispronouncing the location and ending up somewhere else, he couldn't go after him if he didn't know what he accidently said. 

Draco nodded with a huge grin on his face and grabbed the grey powder, stepped into the fireplace and confidently shouted: "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." 

 

000000000000000000000000000000000 

 

Albus Dumbledore welcomed the teachers as they arrived for the emergency meeting. One by one each teacher arrived and sat down in front of his desk. Even professor Trelawney made it. He hated having to call them during their lunch break but a serious matter has come to his attention last night. There has been a series of malicious attacks while students are in the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest has always been dangerous but most of the creatures that lived near the school just like to give any wandering student a good scare. But that is not the case right now. 

 _"Well, I'll just have to run over the details as tell the teachers"_ He thought as he stroked his beard ** _._** _"The only one missing is Severus."_  

Now that is something Dumbledore has been thinking about lately. Severus has been working in Hogwarts for eight years and he never asked for time off. Of course he has the right to ask for two weeks of vacation per year, but he never did. So imagen Albus' surprise when the potions master asked to have a break in the middle of October. 

 _"It would make a bit of_ _sens_ _e_ _if it were the end of October. So he would go and visit Lily's grave."_ Dumbledore mused. _"But that still won't explain why he chose now of all times."_  

He had a gut feeling that Severus was hiding something from him, it wasn't unusual since he is such a privet man but Albus couldn't shake the feeling that it was something important. The Headmaster sighed as all his instructors chatted amongst them selves. Severus was a complicated man, bitter, cold and cruel at first glance but if you dig deep enough (and Severus decides you are worthy of his friendship) he is strong, intelligent and as brave as any Gryffindor. 

 _"Although, he would scoff at_ _every word of it"_ Albus thought with a smile.  

Yes, he was very fond of Severus although they disagreed in many things, like the sacrfises one must make for the greater good, Albus thought that the lives of many people out-weighed the life of a single person no matter who he or she is to you, this caused Dumbledore to be more loose with on the ties with the people he was close to. Severus on the other hand has very few people he actually like, but to those he did, he clanged to them by soul, eve if he doesn't act or say as much. 

Right before he was about to draw the attention of the people in his office to begin the meeting, aa bright green light flared from the fireplace indicating the Floo being activated. As the flames died down a young boy with platinum blond hair, silver eyes and loose emerald green robs stepped out of the fire. The boy looked around nervously as everyone's eyes were on him.  

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the Floo flared again, but this time producing Severus Snape who stepped out gracefully and raised an eyebrow. 

"Forgive me for being late, but I couldn't leave present compony at the moment so I had to take him with me." He looked around the room and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Draco Regulus Malfoy, my Godson." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!!! Thank you for all those who did!

There was silence in the room, and then:  

"Aww, he's so cute!!" Gushed the new defence teacher, Charlette Stingmon, as she got up from her seat and all but ran to fuss over his Godson.  

The rest weren't so far behind.  

"How old is he?"  

"What beautiful eyes!"  

"Is he related to you?"  

"Where are his parents?"  

"Such a handsome little boy!"  

Draco attached himself to his godfather's hip so he wouldn't dragged around like a doll by a bunch of cheek pinching teachers. Not that Severus can blame them, all the teacher present either don't have children of their own or all of them are grown up, so they hardly see any child under the age of eleven, and Draco was undoubtedly handsome even at the age of eight. 

Severus couldn't help but let some amusement show and his face as he watched Draco's predicament. The boy was usually very social, but if men and women at least eight times your own age were to pounce on you to coo at everything he did he would retreat as well.  

The only ones who stayed seated were Dumbledore and Trelawney, who was frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Albus let out a chuckle and he cleared his throat.  

"We should all calm down, now. We wouldn't like to scare Severus' guest now would we" He said with his voice full of laughter and his sky blue eyes twinkling brightly.  

Some of the teachers had the dignity to look sheepish while others had no shame what so ever. Draco moved from Severus' side to behind him so he was hidden from the rest of the adults.   

Once everyone else was either seated or a safe distance away he removed Draco from his body and put a hand on his back.  

"Did you know the headmaster has a Phoenix? It's right there sleeping by the bookshelf, why don't you go and take a look?"   

Draco's eyes widened and he snapped his head around to see a magnificent red, gold and orange sleeping bird. He walked quickly to the other end of the room, knowing the rest were going to talk about 'adult things' that he wasn't going to understand anyway.  

Severus casted a silent Muffliato so Draco wouldn't overhear, if what the letter said was correct, he wouldn't want Draco to be scared of going to Hogwarts. He then walked over to his seat in the most dignified manner he could and sat in his seat, which was the one next to the still frozen Trelawney.  

 _"_ _Basta_ _r_ _ds_ _, they just had to leave this seat empty."_ He cursed with a sneer.   

"I didn't know you had a Godson, Severus." Minerva said with a smile and a look Severus couldn't identify. "Has he been with you all this time?"She asked with a glance at said boy who was looking at the Phoenix with an awed expression on his face.  

Severus rolled his eyes, "His parents asked me to watch him for a week, they should come to pick him up Saturday afternoon." He lied through his teeth. Not that they would be able to prove anything, the only way was to ask the Malfoys themselves and sure as hell none of them were doing it.  

"You took a break so you could...babysit?" Filius asked, his eyebrows raised.  

Severus huffed , but responded none the less, "I owed them a favour and they don't trust much people with the care of their only child, also if I was given the option of staying in a room full of dunderheads you call students with deadly ingredients and exploding cauldrons every five minutes or spending time with my Godson, I would rather choose the second one."  

No one could argue with that, since Severus didn't give classes this week any teacher available was to control the class instead. And safe to say every class was a complete disaster. No one could walk two steps without an explosion happening.  

"Aw, looks like you have a soft spot for him." Teased professor Sprout. Severus glared at he but said nothing.   

Thankfully the conversation turned from him to the real reason they were all called here. Albus wore an expressionless mask as he told the staff about the attacks in the Forbidden Forest.  

"Most students involved in these assaults come out with a few scratches and have no idea who or what their attacker is, they said it was too fast- you could only see a blur." He folded his hands on top of his desk and his neutral expression turned into one of sadness and sympathy. "Last night, a seventh year Gryffindor was dared to go in the forest for ten minutes. After he went in and didn't come out after twenty minutes, his group of friends got worried he might have gotten lost. They quickly sought out Hagrid who, in turn, left to find the boy, he found him unconscious and with deep slashes on his torso and neck-"  

Severus looked to the side where Professor McGonagall sat, she had her lips I a thin line and was clutching the base of her chair. No doubt more than a little disturbed on of her lions was put in a mortal danger.  

 _"Well, only a Gryffindor would do_ _something_ _as stupid as going into the Forbidden Forest knowing very well the dangers that lied ahead were steeper than usual"_ Severus thought.  

Of course he wasn't insensible enough to say so out loud.  

"-ly the boy survived and currently is in the care of Poppy. We need to find the thing that is causing this and put an end to it immediately!"   

With a grim face everyone agreed to keep Care of Magical Creatures as an indoor class for the moment, make the house perfects do a head count every night at curfew to make sure no one was missing and to patrol the grounds more thoroughly.  

"We could also ask Hagrid to speak to the Centaurs to see if they know anything." Severus suggested.   

"Yes, that would be useful as well, I believe it is all we can do for now, if any of you have any information, no matter how irrelevant it seems, don't be afraid to speak up. That will be all for today, thank you for your time. Now let us leave so you may all have a chance to get to class, and maybe grab a biscuit on your way there." Albus finished with a merry tone trying to ease the tension in the room.  

Some chuckled humourlessly and politely excused themselves from the room.   

 _"It isn't the best time to seek_ _permission_ _to explore Hogwarts, but then_ _again_ _,"_ Severus took a quick look at Draco who was now observing one of the many magical knick-knacks the Headmaster had on display. _"He has just begun to act like himself again, I wold hate to_ _disappoint_ _him and make him go back to brooding."_   

After a quick mental debate he concluded that there would be no real damage as long as they kept ways from the Forbidden Forest. The only one left by now was the Division teacher, who, now that Severus thought about it, hasn't said a word. Severus saw the Headmaster open his moth to say something to her but she suddenly snapped out of the trance she was in and hurried out the door.  

 _"_ _That's_ _odd_ _,_ _usually_ _Trelawney_ _would_ _make_ _such_ _a_ _big_ _fuss_ _out_ _of anything that happens, claiming she saw it in her_ _crystal_ _ball the morning before it happened."_ But Severus wasn't even going to begin to even think about the oddness of the Division teacher. Or at least for now.  

 _"Could seers sense each other's presence or the like?"_ Severus asked himself. The answer was most likely no, Trelawney was not much of a seer (she only ever made a prophecy or has seen a vision only thrice in her life time, and one didn't even come true) and if anyone could, it would be Draco who's inner eye is much more powerful and open at the age of _five_ then she will ever achieve in her whole life. 

 _"I will have to_ _investigate_ _this later."_  

"Albus, I know it might be a bad time, but could I take Draco for a walk around the grounds? We won't go near the Forest and I will make sure he doesn't disturb any class time or students, it will only be for a hou-"  

The Headmaster chuckled as he brought up his hand to signal Severus to stop. "Of course you may take Draco for a tour! Make sure you take him to the kitchen so the house elves cam prepare you a snack! Also don't worry about the time limit, it's no trouble at all!" The Headmaster was positively gleeful at the fact that at least one son of a Death Eater has a good influence. 

Severus nodded his head in thanks, removed the silencing charm and removed Draco from the Headmaster's Office before he hade a chance to poke the Sorting Hat... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lateness! I had some difficulties i hade to work out

Severus walked slower as Draco's short legs tried to keep up. They walked to the end of the vast hallway before stopping.   

"Alright Draco, we have time to take a look around Hogwarts, we will first look at the castle and then move on to the grounds, but the Forbidden Forest is _off limits_. If somehow we are separated under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near it! If you cannot find myself ask a teacher, or even a student, to escort you to the Headmaster's office. Do I make myself clear?" Severus asked with a grave tone of voice.  

Of course, Draco was to busy bouncing around in excitement that he would agree to anything right now. The hallways themselves were a piece of art with their marble floors, glass windows and traditional design on the walls and pillars, clearly Draco couldn't wait to see the rest of the castle.  

As they walked Severus checked every few seconds to make sure his Godson didn't wander off, if they were in any other place he would let Draco grab his hand. But since this was Hogwarts he couldn’t in risk of a student seeing them, Severus had a reputation to uphold and many of these students will still be here by the time Draco started and he wouldn't want to embarrass the boy.  

Draco also took the time to ask him a million and one questions in a row.  

"Can we visit the Black Lake?"  

"Is the Shrieking Shack really haunted?"  

"Can we talk to one of the Hogwarts' ghosts?"  

"Do the house elves here wear clothes?"  

"Do you think-"  

"Can we-"  

Severus just let the soon-to-be Slytherin tire himself out as he lead them to the first location.   

The Dungeons.  

Of more specifically, the Slytherin Common room.  

He lead Draco deep into Slytherin territory and said the password to a (seemingly) ordinary brick wall. The Common room had high ceilings, plush seats and couches, a wall full of bookshelves that had a fire place in the centre and unbreakable windows that showed that they were in the middle of the lake.  

After visiting the Great Hall, the kitchen (for a small snack) the library, the Room of Requirement, and just walking around with Draco taking in everything he sees they decided to go outside and continue there. The par attracted many stares of students either ditching class of had a free period, but no one dared question why the Potion's Master was here when he was supposedly coming back Monday, or why he had a small blond haired boy that looked nothing like him. Nope no one dared, not even the Slytherins.   

 _"But I will have to deal with rumours for weeks."_ Severus thought sourly as they walked through the Charm's corridor.   

Suddenly, class was over and at least three groups of children were passing through. Severus hurriedly turned around to grab Draco's shoulder so he wouldn't get lost but it was too late.  

He couldn't find even a speck of blond hair.  

  

0000000000000000000  

  

Hogwarts was everything Draco imagined and more. The halls, rooms, and everything in it was absolutely astonishing. He quite enjoyed the Slytherin Common room and the Room of Requirement. Every thing was just so- so- Magical! There was no other way to explain it.   

He happily trailed after his Godfather on their way to the Black Lake and then to the Quidditch Pitch!! He absolutely _loved_ Quidditch, although neither of his parents ever showed interest in it other just watching the sport.  

 _"I wonder what they would be like on a broom."_ Draco smiled as he continued to walk. _"I wonder what_ _Sev_ _would be like on a broom."_   

He couldn't imagen it, his uncle just wasn't the type for it. Draco felt a pang in his heart as he looked at the figure ahead of him and thought about what he said yesterday.  

 _"I just felt so awful, I couldn't_ _think about anything_ _else but my own pain. I even yelled at_ _Sev_ _when he was helping me not t_ _o_ _t_ _hink of it."_   

Draco felt terrible for it. He even said 'Mudblood' a couple of times knowing his Uncle hated the word and wouldn't let anyone utter it in his presence. When he asked why, like a year ago, he said the word was highly offensive to Muggleborns and it once cost him a friend.   

He has been battling with the concept of Muggles and Muggleborns for quite some time now. His father and mother speak of them like they were no better than the dirt on their expensive shoes, saying they were bred and raised by complete barbarians that shouldn't even have a right to step foot in the Magical World.  

Now, at first, Draco believed them, and why not?  Surely if they never had any witch or wizard in their family before their magic must be naturally weaker, right? And if his parents thought they were not worth the space they occupy, it's because they don't....right?  

Well, Draco hasn't met any Muggleborns yet, but he has met the muggles that live close to his Godfather's house, they are a lot nicer and funny than the kids his father makes him play with.  

Before Draco could think any deeper he felt someone shove him backwards, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the corridor getting full of students.   

He didn't notice he fell behind.  

He couldn't see the tall figure of his Godfather anymore, he must have slowed down while thinking and got left behind. He tried to force his way through the crowd but he was no match for the strength of teenagers much older than him so they kept pushing him to another direction completely. Once he finally was free enough to move around he had no idea where he was and worse to hall now divided itself in two, he could only go left or right now.  

 _"Okay, no problem, I'll_ _just_ _go to the Headmaster's office, yeah, I just...don't know where that is..."_   

Draco frowned as he looked around, there were no more people in the hall, they must be in class right now. So he can't ask anyone...  

 _"I guess, I'll just have to keep on walking, I'm bound to come across_ ** _someone_** _."_ Nodding to himself in encouragement he began walking towards the left path.  

  

00000000000000000000000000  

  

Sandra Phillips laughed as Tonks changed her appearance to an identical version of Vathara Goldenbrook and started mocking her playfully.  

"Not funny, guys." Vathara said while crossing her arms, although she too was fighting her lips from forming a smile.  

"Yeah, totally uncool." Nymphadora agreed with an exaggerated teenage drawl. She also curled her new light brown locks with a finger, "So, yeah, I wanna date the sixth year in Ravenclaw but he is sooooo out of my league!" She sighed. "I will just mope around with you two 'till I get better, 'kay?"   

"I don't do that!" Vathara Shouted. Tonks and Sandra laughed at her outburst. "I don’t." Vathara insisted.  

"Suuuuuuuure you don't." Tonks said as she morphed back to her original looks, only to change the colour of her hair from brown to pink and from limp to curly.  

"Whatever." Vathara muttered.  

"Come on, we better get to class, we're gonna be late." Sandra said cheerfully.  

Tonks groaned as the other girl picked p her things. "But it's History of Magic, Professor Binns won't even know if I was there of not!"  

Vathara shrugged, "It's your choice Tonks, come if you want, don't if you don't." She then walked with Sandra to the most boring class in 'The History of Magic'.  

Nymphadora watched as her fellow Hufflepuffs leave her. _"If they want to take a nap in a classroom, it's fine by me."_ she thought as she grabbed her stuff and made her way to her dorm for her broom. _"A bit of practise will do me good."_ She thought with a smile.  

She hummed to herself as she skipped down the halls her pick curls bounced with her. She stopped suddenly as saw someone turn the corner. She didn't have time to decide either to act natural or to hide before the person came into view.   

"Draco?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliiiiiiiiiiffhaaangeeer, haaanggiiiingg frooom a cliiff. And that's why they call it cliifffhaaaanggeeeer!!! Cheers to who knows this song!


	11. Chapter 11

Draco kicked some none existent dirt as he muttered under his breath. 

 _"I can't believe I haven't seen a single sign of life by now!"_ Draco thought angrily.  

In the world's defence, he only began walking three minutes ago. But, of course, this was no excuse for Draco.  

The blond pouted as he turned at yet another corner, feeling as though he would be trapped in a maze forever. 

"Draco?" 

Or maybe not. 

He looked up and was both startled and relieved when he saw a young teen dressed in Hufflepuff school robes, had nice creamy skin, greyish-blue eyes and the most astonishing pink curls on her head. 

 _"_ _Nymphadora_ _._ _"_ His mind suppled.  

But that was outrageous, he could barely remember his time at his mysterious aunts house, every time he tried to imagen his cousin's face, he only remembered a blur. Heck, he couldn't even remember her name before now. 

But he just _knew_ is was her. He _knew_ it was his cousin. He just _knew_ her name was Nymphadora. 

And he had no idea why. 

 _"Maybe the potion is waring off, or maybe it just doesn't_ _apply_ _with this kind of...gut feeling? No, it's_ _definitely_ _something more than that but I just can't explain it..."_  

Usually he did have this sort of...feelings...before, like knowing what a person's name is before they introduce themselves or knowing what someone would like without even knowing them. He also had a good sense of direction most of the time, like he has been there at least once. 

 _"Except my sense of_ _dir_ _ection_ _decided_ _to abandon me today, or maybe they led me directly to her, but why w-"_  

"Er, kid? Draco? You kinda spaced out a little." Nymphadora said awkwardly. She was now directly in front of him. 

Draco snapped out of his own mind and stared at the girl in front of him. What was he so post to say? She obviously remembered him (she new his name!) but what should he sa- 

"Sooooo, do you remember me?" She asked with a cheeky smile, but he saw a hint of nervousness in her eyes.  

"I- yeah, you were my cousin, right. I saw you when I was like...five or six, I think." He tried to act as natural and realistic as possible. He didn't want to leave suspicion and have his secret revelled before he even started Hogwarts! 

"Yeah!" Looks like that was the right thing to say because now she was down right cheerful. "I am your cousin, our mums are sisters. Only they don't like each other very much so that’s why you only saw me one time." She finish the sentence with an odd sort of tone Draco couldn't place.  

To prevent things from growing uncomfortable he asked the question that had been nagging him from the second he saw her. "Why go you have pink hair?" 

She looked a bit surprised at the question but then threw her head back and laughed. "What? You don't like it?" She asked jokingly. "I can change what a look like when ever I want, I'm a metamorphagus." She quickly changed her pink curls to a straight shoulder length platinum blond hair and changed from her grey-blue eyes to a more silver like colour, "See? Now we match!" 

Draco was taken aback, _"A_ _metamorphagus_ _! That's so rare! I have never met one in person!"_ It was impressive, no doubt about that, one of the best things though is that her powers wouldn't be detected by any anti-glamours, so she could walk around without a person suspecting a thing. 

"That's amazing!" He expressed no fake awe. 

"Yup," She was grinning with amusement. "It's pretty great." She chuckled and then slowly her kind face turned into something more serious. "Draco," She got down to his level so they were face to face. "I want to get to know you more, both our parents are dead set on ignoring each other but I don't want that. Could I write to you?"  

Draco was once again taken aback. She wanted to write to him? Did she not know who his parents are? And who that made him by default? Why wold she want contact with the child of one of the most powerful and dangerous families in the world? But...he had to admit having someone else to talk to would be nice. His Godfather was going back to classes on Monday and he would be alone in the manor for the rest of the month. The only people even close to his age were always too uptight and snobby to be any fun... 

"I- uh would like that-" He really would. "-but I don't think my family would like that very much and would be very mad if they saw I was receiving owls from an unknown person." He finished with an apogeic face. 

She seemed to deflate a bit, as if she really was disappointed in being unable to write to him.  

He was about to apologize again when an idea hit him, "What if you send a letter to someone who would be able to forward it to me?"  

She brightened up, "And your friend wouldn't mind?" 

"He is my Godfather and um, maybe, I will have to ask him." 

"Better than nothing," She said showing much optimism. "Who is your Godfather?" 

"Severus Snape." 

Her eyes practically bulged out and her mouth was left hanging. "PROFESOR SNAPE IS YOUR GODFATHER, he doesn't like me! I am completely shit at potions!" 

He smirked, "He's not as bad as you think and even if he says no I'll find a way to write to you." He gave he a genuine smile as he made the promise. 

She 'aww'ed at him and then looked through her bag. She then pulled out a clean piece of parchment and a quill. 

"Here," She quickly wrote on the parchment using her hand as a base. "this is my address, just owl me." 

He nodded and pocketed the parchment. She then looked at him oddly as though she just realized something. 

"Say, now that I thought about is, why are you even here?" 

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000 

 

Severus tore his was through the corridor but there were too many children around. Once it was all clear there still was no sign of Draco. He hurried down the hall and stopped at the intersection.  

 _"Left or right, I have a fifty-fifty percent chance on getting this right but with my luck, or lack there of, I will choose the wrong one._ _"_ Severus scoffed at himself as he wasted time, he quickly turned right and searched like a hawk every inch he passed by. And by his (cursed) luck, Madam Poppy decided to stop him. 

"Severus! Thank goodness you're here! My potions supply is dreadfully low! And with all these potion accidents happening at least once a day, I need them more than ever! I was just about to go complain to the hea-" 

"Yes, yes, Poppy, "He snapped barely resisting the erg to just pass by "I will get to that once I resume my post, now if you will excuse me..." 

Poppy didn't let him leave until after a good five minutes after, which was ridiculous, what if Draco got lost in one of the unused parts of Hogwarts, what is he was trapped in one of the trick steps, or, Merlin forbid, he fell from one of the moving stairs. 

After he escaped, he still roamed around the corridors looking for his Godson.  

 _"This_ _cas_ _tle_ _is_ _just_ _too extensive, he could be_ _anyw_ _-"_ Severs abruptly stopped and scolded at himself. _"Why didn't I think of it before?"_ He waved his wand and commanded it to: "Point me to Draco Malfoy."  

A beam of light went the opposite way he was heading ( _"Figures."_ ) and past he corridors he just went through, The Potions master followed the light passing by where he started off and going to the _left_ side. He continued to chase the beam until he turned a corner and saw it land harmlessly on the middle of his Godson's back. 

Snape frowned as he watch Draco chat excitedly with the young girl in front f him " _Ms. Tonks"_ , they didn't seem to even notice he was there. He felt both relieved Draco was safe and annoyance that he just stood there talking while he roamed all over Hogwarts. 

"-and then I was this close to throwing the quaffle past the Keeper when a beater fling a b -" Nymphadora was interrupted by the sound of a smooth silky voice. 

"Draco," He looked at the young girl, "and compony, I assume you were going to the Headmaster's office." 

Draco gave him a sheepish grin while Tonks fidgeted nervously. "Sorry, I just- This is my cousin Tonks! I didn't know she was at Hogwarts!" 

He raised an eyebrow at that. _"So, after all these years the two meet again. Sounds like a thing of Fate."_ Of course, he didn't really believe in fate, but it seems to be too much of a coincidence that Draco randomly found her, and in _class time_ , no less. _"But...these are the kind of allies Draco should be making."_ Nymphadora Tonks does seem to be interested in her younger cousin, and if she knew him starting from this age they could be quite close in the future. Not to mention the girl was talented in Defence, being a metamorphagus was a nice bonus as well. 

"Professor Snape," Tonks started "I was wondering if I could take him for a ride around the quidditch pitch, if you still have time that is..." She trailed off with a hopeful look on her face. 

"Oh, yes! Please, Godfather! Can I go flying! Please! I will practise once I get home and- and-" Draco gave him a puppy-look. 

 _"It's_ _... actually not a bad idea."_ There was no way he was going on a broom. _"And,"_ He thought with a grimaced _"It will give me a chance to speak with Trelawney"_ He couldn't risk her behaviour being something actually important. He also couldn't wait until Monday to confront her. She would either say she didn't remember or she could actually forget it happened.  

 _"But the real question is,_ _"_ He thought as he glanced at the two hopeful youngsters. _"Do I really trust a fifth year_ _Hufflepuff_ _to watch my Godson?"_  


	12. Chapter 12

_"Do I_ _really_ _trust a fifth year_ _Hufflepuff_ _to watch my Godson?"_  

Normally, the answer would clearly be a no, but he did need to visit a certain Division teacher and maybe it's best for him to go alone. He couldn't just leave Draco at Spinner's end and come back here. What if someone asked questions? Not to mention Draco would defiantly be suspicious of his behaviour. _"And most, if not all, adults currently in the castle are working. And Ms. Tonks seems to be available."_ Severus regarded the girl in question, she obviously means no harm and looked like she was genuinely happy to take Draco off his hands.  

Severus was torn between saying no and taking care of his Godson himself or passing his care to a young teen and finding answers to questions that would plague his all week if he waited. 

Severus brought himself back to reality and directed himself to Ms. Tonks. "Who else will be there?" He inquired. 

She blinked and her brain scrambled for an answer, "I think it will be just us, at most there will be like one or two other flyers." 

Ms. Tonks  was a bit reckless but could be responsible when the matter was important, he supposed he could give her a chance. "...Very well, you my take him to finish his tour outside, but while you are flying you may not go higher than two meters. Also you are not no go in the Black Lake or near the Forbidden Forest, for reasons you most likely already heard." He kept his face with a stern frown as he glared at both the Hufflepuff and his Godson, daring them to say something. 

Draco was about to protest but then decided against it, his Godfather might change his mind if he did, so he just crossed his arms and pouted. Tonks agreed with the terms as they were reasonable.  

"Good, I have an errand to run so contact an adult if there is any trouble, I will come for Draco in an hour or so," He was already halfway turned before he abruptly stopped and sent a piercing glare at the teenager. "Also, if I find out you broke any of the conditions I set, I guarantee you not being able to pass potions will be the least of your worries." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. 

With that he nodded in farewell and took long strides to the seventh floor, his robes blowing dramatically behind him. 

 

00000000000 

 

Draco rolled his eyes as we watched his uncle leave. _"He is so dramatic sometimes, no wonder everyone is scared of him."_  

Draco shook his head and then smirked to Nymphadora. "Well, that went better than expected." 

She have him a curious look "Really? I was so sure he was planning to bite my head off." 

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, "He's not that mean. But, anyway, he let me go flying." Draco grinned. 

Tonks' lips curved upward as she grabbed Draco's hand. "First let's get my broom." She then pointed to the sky and dramatically shouted: "TO THE HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM!!!!" 

 

00000000000000 

 

Severus felt sweat roll down his forehead as he climbed the final ladder to Trelawney's classroom. _"Really, did it_ _have_ _to be this high up, it's already on the seventh floor!"_ It didn't help that he arrived as fast as possible without having to run outright.  

He opened the trapdoor like entrance and saw a red circler room full of short tables for two each having a crystal ball on them and short stools as chairs, a giant window in front of the room as the only source of light and many, many red curtains on every wall. _"Looks more like a café than an actual classroom."_ Severus reflected as he stepped off the ladder and on the carpet. The room was also layered, with the difference of about a foot of height in between each row of tables. 

The desk, or more like a small square shaped table, was in the centre on the front of the classroom, it was also currently unoccupied. 

 _"That's strange,"_ He thought as he stepped down to the desk and noticed many objects seers use to predict the future. _"Trelawney usually never leaves her classroom unless she absolutely had to."_ Hell, she never even left for dinner, she always ate in her classroom. You could be in Hogwarts for months and never see a sign of her existence. Severus could always check in her room, but there was no telling what kind of insane items she may have in there and Severus would like to never find out. 

A line of separated tarot cards caught his eyes, they were well cared for and of a unique design, they looked to be one of the rarer cards collector search for instead of the more common and cheaper ones. He eyed the innocent looking tarots, analysing them as he wondered why they attracted his attention so much, why he felt the sudden erg to grab one... 

"Be carful, it is never wise to pick a card without a competent seer there to give the proper meaning." 

Severus immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it to the source of the sound behind him. Trelawney was on the farthest row of the room slightly hidden behind a scarlet curtain. He lowered his wand as the division teacher flinched at the thought of being harmed.  

"I thought you might want to come here." She said quietly with her head bent down. 

Severus was a bit surprised at her wording. _"'I thought'... She would_ _usually_ _use 'I knew' in such sentence to_ _make people believe_ _her_ _to be a decent_ _seer._ _"_  

"And why do you think so?" 

She pause, then clutched the thick curtains before she turned her enlarged eyes at him. "The boy.... he is yours, is he not?" 

Severus sucked in a breath, _"Damn, this really is about Draco."_ He boy in question really couldn't use any more stress or problems, he had enough to keep him busy for a whole life time. He kept his face and poster composed as he continued to speak with her. 

"He isn't really mine so to speak, I am not his parent, as I said before I am his Godfather." Was she not there when he introduced him? Of course she was, she was the only professor that didn't get up. 

"But the bond is tighter than that..." She ducked her head again and muttered just loud enough that Severus barley heard her.  

"What does that have to do with anything?" He wanted her to get straight to the point, there was no point beating around the bush... 

Trelawney fidgeted nervously before gathering up her courage and walked straight to her desk. "The boy," She started as she finally arrived and was standing directly in front of him, "he is...special...I can feel it...I've never felt anything like it..." She closed her eyes and turned to sit at her desk. 

When she sat down she took a few breaths and opened her eyes. "When your Godson stepped out of the fireplace I felt like I was looking at the fates of the world, it was only for a moment then he was no different than anyone else in the room." 

Severus didn't move, he could tell very well if a person was lying without looking in their mind. "And what is that suppose to mean?" 

She looked past him and took a shaky breath. "It means his decisions in the future will have a great impact on the world as we know it, he will be capable of causing great quantities of faith and hope and he will also be able to create mass destruction and chaos, intentionally or not." 

"And you are sure about that..." Severus spoke slowly.  

"You _dare_ question my judgement." She snapped, her confidence in her almost non-existent abilities returning. She then collected the tarots on her desk and shuffled them. "I will prove it to you, you are close to the boy, you will be able to take a peek into his destiny, just concentrate on him so the magic doesn't stray and predict your own."  

Severus normally didn't believe in any of this nonsense but considering that Trelawney does have _some_ psychic abilities, no matter how small, kept him in place. His mind never left Draco as he thought of his gift, problems, future and a few happy memories he had of him. 

When Trelawney was satisfied that the cards were thoroughly mixed she turned them around a few times, put them in a neat pile on the desk and spread them out in a straight line face down. 

"Now, hover your hand over the cards a few times, the card will pick you."  

Severus shrugged off the indecent comments in his mind about the stupidity of the situation and kept his right hand a few centimetres from the table. He slowly moved from left to right to back to left above the row of cards. He did this three more times when a card suddenly sprung out from line and stuck to his hand. He was surprised to say the least, he has never seen a tarot reading that actually looked believable. 

He turned over the card, set it on the table and gazed at the picture on it. It showed a silver sword stabbing green and sharp looking thorn vines on the 'floor' of the card with a gold and jewelled crown resting on the hilt. The sword was in front of tall, cracked stone tower that looked like it was about to crumble. The card also had the midnight blue sky in the background with very few four pointed stars in it and a pale, slightly blue, full moon giving off a bit of light to the picture. 

"Hmm, I have never seen this one before..." Trelawney had a awed and fascinated look on her face. 

"So you have no idea what it means." He deadpanned. 

"Division is a mysterious and unclear art, this may have many meanings." She picked up the card and inspected it. "Perhaps it is best for you to keep the cards."  

"Excuse me?" It would be okay if she let him keep that one card, but to take them all? 

"As one of the best seers in Britain-" Severus had to swallow a scoff. "-I do not need these as I could use any to predict someone's future. _You_ on the other hand will most likely need them." 

Severus decided to accept the gift not because he 'needed' them, but to study the chosen card and to see how Draco's magic reacted to them. He bid the division professor good day when she had nothing more to tell him and calmly walked the halls, his mind spinning in different directions. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Draco screamed with thrill and excitement as Tonks whirled them around the air, he was in the front part of the broom and Tonks was in the back but with her hands on the handle so she could steer. There was currently no one in the air with them so that left them the whole pitch for themselves! Or at least under the limit his godfather set. Tonks didn't even think about going any higher, she needed a decent potions grade if she wanted to be an auror.  

"Faster!!" Draco shouted over the sound of passing wind.  

Tonks smirked as she leaned forward to gain more speed. She swirled around the goal post and spun them around.  

He laughed as the wind blew in his hair and face. Here he can forget all his worries, pain and problems. In the air he felt like the freest person in the world. No visions. No signs. No blindness. So when Tonks finally landed it was much too soon for him. 

"Can't we stay for a little more? PLEASE!?" He gave Tonks a pleading look. 

She only looked amused as she responded. "Not if you want to check out the Black Lake. Our time is running short so we best get a move on." 

He sighed but agreed, he did want to see the giant squid after all. Tonks held up the broom with one hand and ruffled his already messed up hair with the other. _"It's weird,"_ He thought as they began the journey to the lake. _"that I'm comfortable with a person I just met."_ It also helped that Tonks was a natural people person, one that loved compony and fun. He supposed it was due to him not sensing any ill intensions from her.  

Before he knew it they were at the edge of the Black Lake, true to it's name it was completely black, but not pitch black, more like a see through one. Like when you get paint and put it in water. They walked around the lake talking about anything that came to mind. He even saw an arm of the giant squid waved at them!  

All in all, it was a fantastic day. 

 

000000000000000000000000000000 

 

Severus took a looong walk after his conversation with Trelawney. She had no reason to lie and he didn't detect any lies or even half-truths. The reading also seemed to be genuine, in a world with flying brooms, time turners and a spell that leads to a guaranteed death (well, to most people anyway. Bloody Harry Potter) why shouldn't they believe some people are able to see into the future.  

Severus had a few ideas, first is that very few decent seers are born every century and it is very easy for someone to fake it. There is also something called 'The Butterfly effect', he has seen it with his own two eyes, when Draco was six and they were testing his control over the visions he saw that a fire started two houses away from his house in Spinner's End and it killed the four residents inside. The fire indeed happened but Severus contacted the fire department quickly enough that no lives were taken. So the vision wasn't completed because Draco warned him before hand. So once a person is warned, what ever the seer predicted would pass and then they claim the vision was a hoax.  

But, then again there was somethings that would undeniably happen, like once Draco said by letter that one of his students (from his description he concluded it was Azenor Sage, a fifth year Ravenclaw) was going to be damaged badly by a potion. For days Severus (discreetly) watched him like a hawk at every Potions class and stopped him from many accidents from happening. The first time he almost added too much ice flowers to a blood relishing potion and it could have frozen him so bad they would have had to cut his fingers off because of frost bite. The second time he didn't wash his cauldron thoroughly and the potion's residue added with extra ingredients would have made it highly toxic. The third time he wasn't there to stop it, he tried to make a strength boosting Potion in his dorm and was burned badly as the cauldron exploded. If Severus didn't know he was going to be harmed he would have been hurt in the first or second incident. But Severus did know and he couldn't do anything to stop it. 

" _'Fate isn't set on stone' but destiny is._ " Most definitions would claim they are the same, but they are not, fate is the happenings of the future according to the circumstances around it, while destiny will always happen one way or another.  

 _"But that isn't the point right now. 'It felt like I was looking at the fates of the word...',_ _"_ Thankfully it meant Trelawney didn't know he was a seer, on the other hand... _"I_ _t would mean that the_ _decisions_ _Draco made would change the course of everything around him, for better or for worse."_ That is if could really trust Trelawney's abilities. _"She may have no reason to lie, but who says her 'powers' are_ _reliable_ _?"_  

Trelawney does have _blood_ of a seer, her great-grandfather was one, so she does have a probability of making predictions. Also when anyone new is in Hogwarts and she is nearby she would start to make a scandal about said person and start predicting his or her 'death'. This of course never came true, but she would have done the same to Draco if she really didn't see anything off about him. 

Severus scowled as he felt a headache come along. He planned to hide Draco's powers as long as humanly possible. But very few secrets are hidden forever (mostly when the keeper of the secret dies) and it will come to the light eventually. And when that happens Draco will have a massive responsibility on his shoulder. 

 _"Alright, let say what she said was real, that doesn't explain the meaning of the card.._ _."_  

They were currently in one of his robe's pockets, he will investigate all he could about card meanings and the like. He snorted at himself, if this were any other time he would have scoffed and threw them away. But, spending years investigating and experimenting with his Godson about the future made his mind a bit more open.  

 _"But what should I tell Draco?"_  

He knew he needed to tell him sooner or later. 

"But not right now, when he is older. He has enough on his plate for the moment." 

Decision made, Severus walked confidently outside to fetch his Godson. He searched the Quidditch pitch but found it empty. He than walked briskly to the Black Lake, where he, thankfully, found his Godson in one piece. 

They were both in the shade of a tree, Ms. Tonks sitting with her legs crossed and Draco laying on his stomach plucking the grass. It looked like Ms. Tonks was explaining a few things to Draco when she noticed him approach a few meters away. She pointed him out to her charge and she stood up to brush the dirt and grass that stuck to her. Draco did the same, although he couldn't quite manage to fix his hair. 

He took long strides to the small hill they were resting on, once he arrived the noticed a content and slightly nervous look on his face.  

"I assume there was no trouble?" He said addressing himself to Tonks. 

She blinked and then let out a wide grin. "No, no trouble at all." 

He nodded and then turned to his Godson. "Looks like you had fun. You can tell me about it once we get back" He said with a smirk. 

Draco nodded enthusiastically, he exchanged good byes with the Tonks girl and Severus thanked her for watching him, much to her surprise.  

 


	14. Chapter 14

Severus turned the small card in his hands. It has been three weeks since he began to study it and even though he already knew everything about it, he kept on examining it. When he first began, he decided to first look up the type of cards they are. After purchasing many books on division and tarot readings, he concluded that they were ancient card called _Tetigit per deos,_ witch translates to 'touched by gods'. They were specificly made for seers as they were more detailed and could change in an intant to fit the person they are reading, so at times a reader could see a card the never seen before. The cards reley on the magic in themselves to change, but the reader needs to have the power to translate the meaning correctly, this means the tarots have so much magic in them, a muggle could do the reading and have real results. Wizarding tarot cards are much more complicated and specific than muggle ones, he had to search in at least three different books to find the full definition. And even then, the meanings are divided in parts.  

 _A sword in a card can have many meanings in_ _division, it's_ _mostly_ _related_ _with a battle_ _it can have_ _a_ _simple and_ _direct_ _meaning or it can have various combinations of definitions_ _, if the sword is up right with the hilt downward and the tip pointing up usually means you have or are going to win a battle. An_ _upside-down_ _sword doesn't_ _necessarily_ _mean a lost fight, more like and up coming one, one that will hale a quite significance in_ _the person's_ _life. And finally a sword resting on the ground_ _signifies_ _the end of a fight, that a person will no longer have any difficulties in his or her life, if the person is_ _sick or gravely_ _injured_ _it would define the death or_ _survival_ _depending if_ _the sword_ _has blood_ _or not._  

 _The position isn't the only thing that_ _defines a sword. The design and detail on it also effects it's meaning. A jewelled sword_ _expres_ _ses_ _a battle fought because of greed, that the person is only fighting for his or her own benefit. A sword with objects on it also have a meaning of their own, if it has ribbons on it,_ _it_ _suggests that the fighter might have a_ _brilliant_ _reward if he or she won the battle, mostly represented as the love of another person. If the sword has vines on it, it tells that the person has a lot to lose in the fight_ _. If the sword has a knight helmet on it, it signifies the death of the person or a close loved one. Finally if the sword has a crown on it, it signifies that the person will participate in an a big and important battle that will most likely determine the future of_ _many people and the person will play an important_ _, if not the most important,_ _part in the battle_ _._  

 _If the sword is stabbing anything, it also depends on the object it has. If the sword is stabbing a person, it means the person had to do horrible things to keep fighting, some of witch the person isn't sure was worth it or not. Stabbing a dark gold_ _crown means that the person delivered or is destined to deliver the final blow to the enemy, while stabbing a light_ _platinum_ _crown signifies_ _betrayal_ _to his own team. Stabbing a heart signifies the blood and_ _tor_ _cher_ _of past or future_ _challengers, this is usually shown to people who fight because they love the pain, slaughter, and savageness of battle. If the sword is stabbing vines of thorns, it signifies the suffering_ _and_ _struggle_ _of the person's life and also means the person will have to make many_ _sacrifices_ _to continue....._  

 _"And that was only to describe the sword."_ He had to look between book and book to find the rest of the meanings.  

 _The tower_ _represent_ _s_ _a broken man (if_ _destroyed_ _), a safe and_ _noble_ _life (if completely unharmed) or strength and will to keep on fighting, no matter who or what gets in the wa_ _y_ _(if the tower is full of cracks and damage but is still holding up_ _despite everything_ _)._  

 _The night sky was to signifies the dark times to come, the four pointed stars represent the people behind the person being read, people who can and will support them. (If the stars had one more point if would have represented future children_ _). And the_ _(Slightly blue)_ _moon shining_ _dictates that no matter how dark it is hope will always light the way._  

He wondered how this will effect the prophecy made all those years ago. Will Draco be destined to help Harry Potter? Will he be a Death Eater spy like him (if he were to die, the Order will need someone to be in the ranks of Voldemort, not that he would let them use his Godson in such manner). Is it all a hoax and the prophecy won't come true like her last one?  

Severus rubbed his temples as he tried to organize his thoughts. He then decided to leave that train of thought for another time. He needed to be there for his Godson, a month has passed and he still doesn't have any signs of the Dark Days starting. It gives him a bit of time to perfect his plan on taking care of Draco and not causing suspicion at Hogwarts. After all, he can't leave for a day to a week every month without causing some commotion. 

 

000000000000000000000000000000 

 

 _Dear Draco_ _,_  

 _Hope you find yourself in good health and what not. So! The Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match is coming up and I am so ready to kick some lion butt!!!_  

 _I know this is a short message but I done have much time now_ _teachers_ _are_ _star_ _ting_ _to prepare us for our winter exams...O.W.Ls suck._  

 _Write back with_ _interesting_ _news_ _,_  

 _-Tonks_  

Draco chuckled as he finished reading his cousin's letter. He was lucky his Godfather was willing to forward his letters while he was at Hogwarts. He laid on his bed and quickly wrote a response to Tonks and his letter to Sev. Normally he owls them every three days or so, but with the Dark Days coming his Godfather insists he writes daily and constantly asks for symptoms.  

He finished up his letters and began making his way to the family owlery. Once he sent his favourite owl to Hogwarts, he headed to the gardens to find something to entertain himself with. As he passed the entrance of the house he heard a sudden 'pop' next to him.  

Dobby was right next to him and he shifted nervously as he stuttered an explanation. "Mast-ter Draco sir. Dobby I so very sorry for disturbing yous, but M-master Lucius calls for yous assistance in the main sitting room."  

Draco sighed, he knew exactly what he was needed for....


	15. Chapter 15

Draco let go of his house elf after he 'pop'ed them to where his father was, unsurprisingly, he had a guest as well.

"Draco," His father said in a cols and controlled voice. "I'm sure you remember Acri Parkinson, and his daughter Pansy."

The tall lanky man nodded when he was introduced and Pansy smiled when they locked eyes. She was dressed in a simple light pink knee length dress, freshly polished dress shoes, and as always not a hair out of place. Draco himself was dressed in his most casual and comfortable clothes, and even then the money spent on it could have bought a whole house. The only thing 'out of place' about him was his loose hair that fell in his face and at the nape of his neck, he use to slick it back using an unhealthy amount of hair gel, but that was a long time ago and he liked it better this way.

"We have some business to discuss," Continued Lucius. "Why don't you take Ms. Parkinson to your room to play?"

Draco nodded and gestured her to fallow him, his father was always trying to get him to play with his 'acquaintances' children. He pretty much new all of the ones in the main pureblood circle, the Goyles, Notts, Greengrasses, and the like. He had to make 'connections' for their 'utility'. Of course, he understood the use of having friends in the right places but sometimes he just wanted decent compony.

 _"At least Pansy is one of my better friends."_ He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes to see her looking around the manor in awe, she has been here many times before but it is still very impressive. True, he was fonder of Pansy than other kids that were forced on him, like Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass who where rude at best and down right snots at worse...

But Pansy was always sweet when she wanted to be and loved to make sharp and funny comments about anything around her. She could be a bit a snob, but with filthy rich parents, it was hard not to be.

He opened his dark wood door and entered his room, it was huge with emerald green painted walls with silver designs on them, polished hard wood floors, beautiful bay windows with a darker shade of green curtains, many black painted bookshelves around the edges of the room, plush living room style seats in the centre of the room and his bed big enough to fit seven people comfortably with designer silk sheets. Oh, and he had a fireplace that also worked as a Floo to the other fireplaces in the house.

 _"Only the best for the Malfoys,"_ He thought with a slight smile.

He sat on one of the plush chairs and Pansy sat on the one across from him. He called for Dobby and ordered some tea and cake. After polite chatter they were relaxed enough to start a real conversation.

"After tea wanna play chess?" Draco asked.

Pansy smiled and took a small sip from her lemon tea, "Please, I consider myself a decent player but I never won against you, how about we play with something else?" She looked around the room for any source of entertainment.

"Well, we can't fly with no supervision, reading for hours will only bore us, we're already having a tea party..." He said the last part as he lifted his pinkie excessively, crossed his legs and sipped with mock elegance.

Pansy giggled and bit into a piece of cake, a midnight blue card with white and silver vine like designs on the desk near the bed caught her eye. She set the cake down and stared at it curiously. "What is that?" She asked.

Draco fallowed her line of sight and paled slightly, they were the cards his Godfather gave him, he examined them and felt the meaning of each one. He just wrote of the development to his Godfather and forgot to put them away. "Oh, just a deck of cards, nothing tha- Pansy!"

Tea and cake forgotten, she got up from her seat and made a beeline for the desk. Draco rapidly set down his tea and fallowed her. She carefully grabbed the first card and began to look at the pictures on them. The images were extremely detailed so they were bound to be impressive.

"Where did you get these?" Pansy asked completely mesmerized by them. She started going through the deck with the same attention she showed with the first card.

Draco panicked a bit but didn't let it show. He kept his face blank as he casually answered. "My Godfather gave them to me, he had them collecting dust in his house so I asked if I can keep them."

She looked up from the card she was analysing and raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you interested in this stuff?"

"I could ask you the same question." Draco said coolly. "You never showed interest either, up until now that is."

She smiled and set down the cards. "I always was my family doesn't approve because it's a side of magic that is always looked down on, but I do believe in this type of magic even though many don't think it's real." Her face hardened and looked at him directly in the eye. "You won't tell anyone." She said in a firm voice.

 _"Well it's very real to me."_ Draco thought. "Not to worry Pansy, I won't tell a soul...if you don't mention the cards to anyone. My parents aren't exactly open minded either."

They both promised to forget that ever happened and he convinced Pansy to a game a chess and exploding snaps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but i wanted to show that Draco isn't just locked up inside the mannor, when i reread this i felt that I made him a bit of a loner...he needs allies.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus smirked in triumph as he succeeded in using his newest creation, or more like innovation. Severus held up the Time Turner to his face, the structure was still the same, the only difference was the metal was black instead of the usual gold and the sand inside the hourglass was silver instead of orange. 

 _"Much more fit for a Slytherin."_ Severus pocketed the object and Floo'ed to his house in Spinner's End. In truth, the silver sand was an accident, he changed the components of the magical sand (and wasn't that just _hell_ ) and the colour was just a minor effect of it. It was difficult enough to find a working Time Turner that didn't run on dark magic in the Black market (he couldn't just buy on at the Ministry), but to actually take apart and study one of the most complicated magical objects in history was one of the most difficult things he has ever done. He started when he realized that with his job at Hogwarts he can't be there to make sure Draco is safe, he can't leave him with anyone else and he couldn't quit his job (for many reasons) so he sought the only option left that would let him be at two places at once.  

Time Turners. 

He currently finds himself a full week in the past, which is just what he needed, normal Time Turners bring you back five hours at maximum and he perfected it so it's effects would be much longer. He honestly didn't know how far back the Time Turner could take him but he doubted it would be more than two weeks.  

He received a letter a week prior to his travel Draco told him about a dream much like the one before but a much darker, he also started having blurry vision and his senses started increasing again. He sent a short note in response, instructing Draco to Floo to Spinner's End as soon as he started having darkened sight. 

Two days latter, a frightened eight year old jumped out of the fireplace, his face was a mixture of fear, anxiety and worry. He made a Beeline for his Godfather, and then a thought suddenly hit him. 

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" He asked. 

"I have that covered." Severus said with a slight shrug. 

"Oh, um," Draco looked around nervously and swallowed. "What about my mum and dad? They would know I'm gone." 

"No, they wont, because you are already there."  

He saw Draco frown as he processed  what he just said. His frown deepened as he gave his Godfather a look that demanded he give him an explanation. 

Severus chuckled as he pulled the silver item out of his pocket. "Draco, do you know what Time Turners are?"  

The blond nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, he obviously knew where this conversation was going.  

"How many hours have you travelled?" Draco's eyes studied the magical object, there was a spark of curiosity in his eyes, no doubt asking how Severus came in possession with it and why it looked different than the ones he has seen in books. 

"One hundred sixty eight." Severus responded. He smirked as Draco's grey eyes widened in surprise, he then proceeded in giving Draco a lecture. "Most Time Turners only go back five hours, but this one is especially made to go longer, each time you turn it, it will take you exactly one day into the past. I wanted it to be more precise in how much time you can travel in, but I couldn’t risk making a mistake and reversing the magical effects but tampering with it more than I already did." 

"You...made it?" Draco had an amazed look on his face as his attention bounced from Severus and the Time Turner. 

"More like modified it, I always did have a fondness of improving and inventing spells and potions. But that isn't the point, we will use this small object to go through the Dark Days without suspicion. I will go back in time when I receive a letter about your Dark Days beginning and finishing so I know when and how long to go. After your Dark Days I will give you the Time Turner so you may go back the time you were here so your parents wont know you were even gone." 

Draco nodded happily at the idea, it was we thought out, only he would have to remember what happened before the beginning of the Dark Days, otherwise he would forget what, to some people, was only yesterday.  

"This will also be applied when you are in school," Severus continued. "You will come to me as soon as the warnings come regularly so I can escort you to an hidden room in an unused part of the castle. You will not leave before you regain your sight, I will not use the Time Turner as I can check on you regularly with the time between classes and monitoring charms. Not to mention meal times and after classes. After your blindness is over you will use the Time Turner to go back and take the classes you missed." 

00000000000000000000000000000 

Draco grinned, he knew his godfather would make sure he went to Hogwarts. He still had a small voice in his head that was sceptical about the plan, after all, no secret stays hidden forever.  

But what else can he do? This was the best option, if not the only one, and he really, really, wanted to go to Hogwarts! It's every kid's dream! No, he had to stick with this plan and maybe they could get by for a few years with out anyone noticing. 

Another train of thought entered Draco's head. "So you are not going to use the Time Turner so you could stay with me all the time?" He didn't think he could make it on his own, the first one was bad enough, but to go through it alone? Maybe it will be easier once he was older since he would be used to having them, but.... 

Severus shook his head, "No, I think it will be best if I don't stay there the whole time, you will eventually want me to leave and my presence won't make it better. If I leave and another person saw me when I was also teaching class it will raise questions and that is the last thing we will need."  

 _"Makes_ _sense_ _,"_ He hoped this worked. If word were to get out that he could do the things he can, he and his family will be the biggest target in all of Britten. 

And it would all be Draco's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, Hi! Nothing too important here. I only wanted to explain the Time Turner. So, I believe Snape is a genius. He invented spells since he was at most 15, we don't see other people doing that in cannon so I guess it's just very hard. Since Severus got a Time Turner on his hands he began tweaking it's magical DNA (so to speak) and made it travel much longer. It can only strictly go back one day for each turn.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me... Author's note at the end.

Narcissa let a small smile escape her face as her only child couldn't stop bouncing in excitement. He had received his Hogwarts letter a month ago and was more than eager to start preparing for his trip. Both she and her husband were proud and overjoyed at the news, even though they knew it would come eventually. Her son wanted to start shopping the day he got the letter but both parents knew it was better to wait, shopping to early would mean the supplies wouldn't be so new or Draco wouldn't resist in using his school materials and end up wearing them out. But of course they couldn't go so close to September, were there would be too many cheep, last minute parents getting the worst of what's left and story owners lowering their prices to sell all the products they could. 

_"How horrible,"_ Narcissa thought. _"We would look as if we didn't have enough money to get quality supplies, like a_ _common_ _Weasley_ _."_  

They set the date at the end of July. Not too soon and not too late. Unfortunately that day was today and she was woken up by a hyperactive eleven year old just as the sun began to rise. It took a while to convince Draco that most shops were not even open yet and he shouldn't act so eager. After a few more hours of sleep they told Draco they would go after breakfast. 

"Are you done now?!" Draco whined for what seemed like the tenth time. 

Narcissa's smile widened as she nodded at her son. Draco stood up immediately and ran towards the Floo. Narcissa chuckled at his attitude but her amusement shrunk at the sight of her husband's annoyed face. They were both going, they agreed that getting his school supplies would be much easier and less time consuming. They both walked elegantly to the fireplace where Draco was waiting impatiently. 

"Draco," Lucius' voice was clod and his eyes sharp. "You shouldn't act with such...energy, in public. Remember, you are a Malfoy and are above such behaviour."  

Draco's mood lowered considerably at that. He closed his eyes and hung his head. He mumbled something that sounded like an agreement.  

Narcissa gave Lucius a sharp glare, in her opinion, it was alright to let him show his excitement, he was a child after all and was about to begin the process of going to Hogwarts. Of course, Lucius ignored her, he has had many threatening glares pointed to him before.  

"We could go and get some ice-cream after we finish but just remember to be a bit more aware of how you are acting in public. It will serve you well once you are older." And with that Lucius grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted: "The Leaky Cauldron."  

 

00000000000000000000000000000 

 

Draco fought back the sneeze as he stepped out of the bar's fireplace. His mother fallowed seconds later and thankfully spelled away all the soot. Tom the bartender quickly opened the passage to Diagon Ally as soon as he saw the intimidating figure of Lucius Malfoy. Once they were on the streets of the most popular shopping centre in Brittan's Wizarding World they were constantly getting people out of their way with their mere presence alone, and even so, a few distracted people came very close to bumping into them much to his parents' disgust. 

"It seems that Diagon Ally is much more crowded than we thought it would be," Narcissa commented. "How about we split the materials? You could get all of Draco's text books and trunk while I take him to get his robes fitted and to pick a familiar." She directed this to her husband. 

"Very well," Lucius drawled out. "The sooner we start the sooner we get to leave the compony of such...commoners." He sneered at the nearby shop owner who was innocently cleaning his windows. "I have some business I need to take care of in Knockturn Ally so I will only be able to get him those two things, I don't know when I will return so finish buying all his things without me." 

Narcissa agreed and they both gave a quick goodbye to his father, after he left his mother smiled at him. "Now Draco, we will go to Madam Malkin's to get your robes first. While you're in there I will get your potion's supplies, meet me at Ollivander's wand shop when you are done."  

Draco nodded a bit fast but didn't let his emotions overtake him, his father would be disappointed. He knew his father only wanted the best for him, but he could be a bit...much. And would seem to hate things Draco found no problem in. Draco shook his head as he entered Madam Malkin's. 

Said store owner immediately went to greet her finest costumers, they were one of the most powerful families politicly and financially. 

"Yes, I want ten whole sets of Hogwarts robes, all in the finest silk you have and I want them delivered to Malfoy Manor." 

After making the arrangements with the lady and paying before hand, Narcissa planted a kiss on his forehead and made her way to the markets. 

"Alright little one, just step on top of the stool and we will start measuring right away!" He voice was filled with excessive sweetness and she was very eager to please. 

_"Really,"_ Draco thought as he stepped onto the stool. _"Some people try too hard."_  

He has seen may people practically kissing his father's feet to stay on the Malfoy's good side, and although he knew that such power over the population is a good sign of success it still doesn't make it any less disturbing. 

_"Even if I were to be disowned people would still fear me because I have the blood of both the_ _ancient_ _and noble house of Black and Malfoy."_  

Well, there is nothing he could really do about that, he was born to the parents destiny chose for him and he couldn't stop it, he also wouldn't want to anyway, he loved his family, even if they are too strict about the outside world at times. 

Magical measuring tapes started floating around him getting the numbers needed. He stood still, knowing that one mistake in his measurements would mean a mistake in his robes, and that would mean coming back. He heard the ring of the store's bell cut through the room and Madam Malkin's rush to greet the newest costumer.  

"Hogwarts too, dear? Just step right up, the is another boy being measured as well." 

A small and scrawny boy made his way to the stood next to his, he hesitantly stood on it and jumped when the measuring tapes shot out at him.  

Draco smothered a chuckle, really the boy's reaction was hilarious. Now that he actually looked at the mysterious boy he could make out a faint mixture of yellow, blue-green and a redish-orange colour around him.  

_"Fear, disbelief and amazement."_ Or at least when they are combined like that. There are many different emotions as there are many different colour combinations, if Draco were to look deep enough, he would find the person's 'true colours' which would tell him his personality.  

The boy must have noticed his staring because he gave him a questioning look. Draco tried to brush it off and act casual. 

"You're starting your first year at Hogwarts too?" He asked. 

The boy smiled and nodded.  

"You exited?" He said giving a grin.  

"Yeah," the boy breathed. "Though it all seems a bit... overwhelming." 

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Have you never seem magic before?" Well, that would explain the reaction.  

The boy shook his head and sighed. "No, I haven't, my parents were magical but their dead, so I hade to live with my aunt's family that has no magic." 

Draco frowned at the information and gave a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I didn't know them anyway..." 

A small trace of light grey filled his aura, _"Loss."_ Draco identified. Not grief, you can't grief for someone you didn't remember but he still feels the emptiness of their absence.  

Wanting their conversation to get out of the dark topics, Draco changed the subject. "You know, if I were you I would hold still. I misleading measurement could lead to your robes being too big structure wise and too short length wise." 

The boy stopped fidgeting and stared wide eyed at him. "Really?" He asked, his voice getting a pitch higher. 

Draco let out a soft laugh. "Only in a few cases, seamstresses seemed to have fixed that problem by now. They charm the measuring tapes to take the length of the same things over and over again, so the numbers would match up. That's why it take a bit of time, the more you move, the longer you'll be here."  

The boy also let out a chuckle and did his best to remain statue-like. "I'm Harry by the way." He said after a second. 

_"No surname? Very well then."_  

"I'm Draco." 

"Very well dear, looks like you're all done, your new robes will be sent via owl in a hour or so." Madam Malkin said with a smile. 

"Thank you." Draco said politely as he hopped off the stool. He turned to face the boy and gave him a small smile. "See you at Hogwarts." He then dashed out of the store before he could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hey...Please don't kill me... It has been a while huh? Sorry, I have been going through a bit of personally things lately. It had me question myself as a writer, you see, I never liked the way I write, I always find it lacking. I know I don't have the skill to be able to create a really well written story and I am horrible at describing things. Don't get me wrong, I love creating and forming a plot and building up suspense, but I never feel satisfied with my work, like all that I cant write what I have imagined. 
> 
> It never crossed my mind to abandon this story. Ever. 'Cuz I read a lot. And even the most horribly written is worth reading if it has a good plot. So I will finish this. I will probable update later though...


	18. Chapter 18

Draco easily found the popular wand shop in the middle of Diagon Ally. The old building didn't let age bring it down with it's black coloured bricks and clean, clear windows that were twice as big as Draco and where at the sides of the front door. His mother found him five minutes later resting by a street post in boredom.

"Are you ready to pick your wand?" She asked.

Draco's head snapped up so fast it must have hurt. "Of course, mother." He barley managed to keep his tone cool but his face was a mixture of excitement and impatient. He would have entered the store as soon as he got there but he knew his mother wanted to be there when a wand chose him.

He knew this was an important occasion for him. This, like his house and Patronus, would define him as a person a be with him for probably his whole life, or at least he hoped so. The material and structure of a wand is said to be the material of your own soul, sure, you could get a new one, but many say it isn't the same (no two wands are  _ever_  the same) of having your first one.

_"Well, here goes nothing."_  He stood up straight, and pushed the door open. The room was full of shelves amongst shelves of small rectangular boxes, some looking brand new and others covered in dust, the over-all colours were grey and white. The room had a weird feeing around it, not dangerous or anxious, just...strange. Luckily, no one was buying anything at the time, he would really like to have this moment between his mother, the wand maker and himself, a total stranger would just ruin it.

_"This place is empty,"_ He warily stepped forward to the counter full of a billion papers and other junk.  _"I wonder where the own-"_

His unfinished question was answered as an old man around his seventies suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Ahh, Narcissa Black, or should I say Malfoy? English wood, ten and a half inches, unicorn hair."

His mother's mouth stretched into a thin and polite smile, "Yes, Malfoy if you will. Correct as always, Mr. Ollavander."

"I thought so. I remember every wand I ever made, and to who it was sold as well." He said this in a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. He wasn't bragging, he just made a statement. He turned his attention to the small blond boy in front of the counter. "Your son I presume." He said eyeing the boy. Draco felt his heavy gaze roam around him, stopping at his eyes for a moment. He felt as if he were being judged. "No doubt ready to get chosen by a wand, well then lets get to it!"

The store owner shoved al the papers and books off the front desk and onto the floor. Draco was a bit startled at the sudden reaction and movements but he quickly regained himself. Mr. Ollavander dug through a series of boxes, muttering excitedly to himself.

"...No need to take arm and other measurements, I have a hunch I won't need it for this one..." Was one of the sentences Draco could only barley make out as the older man rushed through various shelves and stacks of wands.

Finally, Ollanavnder placed a row of five wands on the counter in a neat line. He opened the first box and proudly presented him a wand of Yew wood, Phoenix feather core and 12 inches long. He gestured Draco to take it and instructed his to "give it a whirl". Draco tentatively reached for the wand and gave it a small flick.

The roof caught on fire.

Before anyone could panic, Mr. Ollanvander, with years of experience up his sleeve, quickly banished the fire and snatched the wand away from him. He didn't even seemed fazed at all by what just happened.

The older man must have seen the look on his face since he calmly explained to him that it was simply the natural reaction of a rejected wand. "I suppose it was the Phoenix feather core, yes, it's doesn't seam to bond well with you. Maybe something a bit closer to you mother's will do..."

The second and third wand provoked no reaction from Draco, if felt as if he was just holding a wooden stick, no power, magic or life at all! By the seventh one, Draco knocked down two shelves, smashed a hole in the wall and shattered a window. Draco was a bit put off by this, he couldn't help but think that maybe his true wand isn't here, or that no wand wanted anything to do with him. Of course he would come out of here with a wand, a wizard can use almost any wand in disposal after all, it just wouldn't work as well as a wand made for him would.

"Mmhm, you're a tricky lad, but that only makes it much more fun! But I wonder..." The man gave Draco a critical look over and deemed his privet hypothesis worth a shot and went to fetch another wand.

Draco snuck a glance at his mother and she instinctively caught his eye. She gave him a reassuring look and beckoned him to pay attention to the shop in front of him. She had told him it could be a long and tiring process, that her first time getting a wand lasted a whole twenty minutes, but he didn't expect it to be _this_  long...or destructive.

Mr. Ollavander quickly rushed out of the back of the building and pulled out and old, dusty white box. He opened it and held it out for Draco to try.

He examined the beautifully carved wooden wand in front of him. It had a smooth dark wooden handle and the rest of it was a slightly lighter colour with a few small decorative carvings on the base of the wand and a smooth straight rod of wood extending itself without a twist or dent.

He picked it up and noticed instantly that it fit perfectly in his hand, half a second later he felt an amazing rush of pure magic rush through him and to the wand. A bright beam of binding light shot out from the tip of the wand making those in the room cover their eyes for protection.

Once the light died out Draco turned the wand in his hands a few times.  _"This is the one,"_  He thought as he smiled at himself. He turned to face his mother and perked up as she gazed at him with pride.

"How very...particular." The wand maker mused. He rubbed his chin and locked eyes with the curious eleven year old. "This wand has been in storage for quite some time now, of course, it isn't rare that an old wand would wait years, decades even, for it's true master to claim it. But this combination is very unique. It's Twelve and a half inches long, flexible with distinct types a magic and easy to adapt but stubborn at the same time. Dragon heartstring core, most of the wand is made out of Silver Lime wood while the handle is ash wood."

"Not many wands are made of two different woods, it would normally clash terribly but there are very few exceptions." The older man's eyes sparkled with an masked emotion difficult to describe. He gave a look of amusement and seriously said: "I expect interesting things from you, Mr. Malfoy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. I gave Dray a new wand. I browsed Pottermore (Bless that website) and found a ton of wand meanings, I felt I needed to build a wand for this AU. Here's what I got!
> 
> Ash Wood
> 
> The ash wand cleaves to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not, in my experience, lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. However, the brash or over-confident witch or wizard, who often insists on trying wands of this prestigious wood, will be disappointed by its effects. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant.
> 
> Silver lime Wood
> 
> This unusual and highly attractive wand wood was greatly in vogue in the nineteenth century. Demand outstripped supply, and unscrupulous wandmakers dyed substandard woods in an effort to fool purchasers into believing that they had purchased silver lime. The reasons for these wands' desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status.
> 
> Dragon Core
> 
> As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.


	19. Chapter 19

His mother paid Ollavander and ushered him out of the shop. Draco only nodded when his mother suggested they eave to get him a familiar. His thoughts were else where, mostly on his new wand. _"Everything about me just has to be 'special' in one way or another. Merlin, I just can't be normal even if I tried."_ Draco cringed a bit at the reminder of the part of his life that will forever mark him as an outsider for the rest of time.

Of course, even if he didn't have his...problems, he still wouldn't be considered a normal child. With the politicly powerful and bias parents he had some influence as their son, even in a young age. He also grew up in a gigantic, elegant manor with only other rich kids to entertain himself with. If he didn't live with his Godfather every time the Dark Days came he would have no idea how the 'lower class' worked. To him, it was much more simple, no politics, no insults hidden as complements, no need to watch your every move in public. But, on the other hand, they didn't have the advantages an important figure head like his family had. Money, he rather liked his luxurious life style, call him spoiled but he couldn't imagen living any less elegant for a long period of time. Influence, many people would get out of their way to get on their good side, it was rather useful actually. And power, no matter what many people say, what they thought _mattered,_ the word of a Malfoy is worth more than the word of a commoner.

But that really isn't the point, he will never be normal, he accepted that already. It was just...hard, especially during his Dark Days.

 _"I shouldn't let it ruin this,"_ Draco thought as he shook his head. _"This will be my first year at Hogwarts and I shouldn't let anything get in the way. Besides, it's not like I can do anything about it."_

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 _"What abominable creatures."_ Narcissa thought with a sneer as she glared at all the smelly animals. She really hoped Draco would pick a house trained pet, she wouldn't bare having to live with such filth around the house. She lifted her gaze from the (slightly) cute ice bunny trying to freeze it's way to freedom (but to no avail) to observe her son that was just a few feet away, judging a few owls.

 _"An owl would be best."_ Narcissa approved. _"Such domestic and intelligent animals, he would also need it for sending letters home."_

It wasn't fit for a son of the House of Black to use the cheap barn owls Hogwarts had for use. They were simply better than that.

Narcissa frowned as she felt the strange, but albeit familiar, feeling that something was off about her son. She knew everything about him, she was his mother, she knew him since the day he was born. But she just knew there was something she didn't know about, every time she tried to think deeper into the problem the more lost she became.

It wasn't the beginning of his pre-teen years that activated the alarm bells in her head, it happened so much sooner. She just cant remember when...

"Mum! Mum! I want _this_ one!" Draco practically shouted as he carried a resting eagle-owl he somehow convinced to preach itself harmlessly on the arm of her son.

The eagle-owl stood straight and proud, an air of pure dignity around it. It was a bit taller than your average owl, had a mixture of white, honey brown and black feathers and had large, bright amber eyes.

Narcissa smirked. _"He certainly has good taste."_

"Alright Draco, what shall you name it?" She asked bringing her son to the cash register and ordering some shop assistant to get a items necessary for the care of an eagle-owl.

Her boy frowned in thought, he needed to pick a good name. He could pick a traditional name, but naming a pet after some great-great ancestor of his would offend said ancestor at best. Plus, those names are already overused.

He thought for a moment before quickly coming to a decision. "Ace." He snuck a peak at the bird in question, he seemed to have approved of the name because it straightened it's back and gave a slight chirp.

She nodded, although she would have preferred a more significant name she found Ace acceptable. Also she didn't want to place doubt inside her son's head, she was already fully disgusted b so many animals around, she didn't want to stay any longer than she needed to.

 

000000000000000000000000000

 

After his trip to Diagon Ally, Draco dig through all his new things like a child on Christmas. He personally didn't care for the books and such now, but going through all of it made the aspect of going to school a lot more real.

Draco sighed as he draped himself on top of his bed, he felt a swirl of various emotions every time he thought about Hogwarts. Dread, excitement, fear, anticipation...He _needed_ to go, he knew that. The years spent at Hogwarts are supposedly the best ones of a wizard's life, no magical child would even think about missing out on the magical school they grew up hearing about.

He twirled his wand, he had much more to worry about than any normal student should. Even though they had a plan to take care of the Dark Days, there would always be the risk of exposer. Even though he had three years of practise using a Time Turner, it would be much more difficult fooling a whole school than just his parents.

Draco frowned, he has had this train of thought frequently and no matter how much time he spent mulling it over he always came to the same conclusion.

This year at Hogwarts will be like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm soo late!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Like? Hate?


End file.
